From the Beginning
by slotatloverr
Summary: This is the start to Adrian and Ben's relationship. It starts out when Adrian tells Ben she is pregnant. The story continues on through the pregnancy and on after that.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING "THE SECRET LIFE OF THE AMERICAN TEENAGER" NOT THE CHARACTERS,SETTING, NOTHING! :) enjoy!**

All of the teens were attending Leo and Betty's wedding. They all let go of all the drama and enjoyed the light-spirited wedding reception. That is, all but Adrian. She had just found out that she may be pregnant with Ben's baby. Grace had encouraged her the day before to talk to Ben and let him know what was going on, since he was the father.

Amy, Madison, and Lauren were discussing how Ben called Amy to tell her that he loved her. Just then, Ben caught Amy's eyes. She started to walk towards him, until she spots Adrian walking up to Ben from behind him. Amy hesitates and turns back to her friends.

"Hi Ben," Adrian told him as he turned to look at her.

"Hey, Adrian. How are you doing? Are you enjoying the wedding?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, it's a really beautiful wedding," Adrian exclaimed, looking for extra time.

"Oh, by the way, how was your parents' wedding?" Ben was beginning to get nervous, as he wasn't quite sure why Adrian was talking to him.

"It was nice. It was just a small wedding, but it was good."

"That's nice. So, did you need something?" Ben asked, curious.

"Um, yeah. Kind of."

"Okay. So?" Ben was really anxious. He had absolutely no idea what she had to tell him.

"Look, Ben. Could we talk inside? I don't want anybody hearing what I need to talk to you about."

"Are you sure? Is it that important?" Ben said as he glanced back to make sure she was still there. Amy was there, and doing what appeared to be eavesdropping on Adrian and Ben's conversation.

"Yes it's important! Please, Ben!" Adrian pleaded, starting to get impatient.

"Okay, follow me."

"Thank you."

Amy stared at Adrian and Ben walking away and into the house. She was losing all of her hopes of Ben loving her. She had assumed that Adrian was trying to get Ben to be with her, despite the concerned look on her face.

Adrian and Ben got up to Ben's bedroom. They looked at each other for what seemed liked forever to Ben. He just wanted to know what was so important that he had to be missing his own father's first dance with his soon to be step-mom.

"Ben, look. You know the night of the father-daughter dance?"

"Yeah." Ben was getting worried. He had a feeling this wasn't in any way good news.

"Um."

"What?"

"I think I'm pregnant, Ben," Adrian blurted out.

Ben was speechless. Adrian just looked at him before telling him she had an early pregnancy test and was going to see for sure. Ben still had the same look on his face as Adrian walked into his bathroom.

Madison and Lauren had finally got Amy to start dancing, despite the fact that Adrian and Ben were inside, together. As Amy was dancing, she saw Ben looking out the window, Adrian behind him. They had a strange look on their faces. She decided she was going to go to Ben's room. She wanted to know what was going on between those two. Although she knew, whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Ben?" Adrian was trying to get him to say something, anything, to her.

Ben turned around and saw the tears in Adrian's eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his chest. Just then, Amy walked in.

"Ben? Adrian? Are you okay?" Amy asked, concerned about her friend and even her enemy.

Adrian and Ben stayed put, just how they were, Ben looking depressed, and Adrian crying into Ben, both pondering about what in the world they were to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for her mother to arrive home. She had to tell her what was going on between her and Ben. Her mother had been away for business and Adrian didn't want her to find out over the phone.

About an hour later, Adrian was still waiting. Her stomach began to feel queasy. _Oh no, _Adrian thought to herself. She knew she was going to throw up and was about to go to the bathroom when her mother walked in the door. She ran over to Adrian and pulled her in for a big hug.

"Are you sick, sweety? You look a little pale," Adrian's mother asked her, concerned for her daughter.

"Um, yeah, I-I-I don't, I don't feel too we-well." Adrian ran to the bathroom.

Mrs. Lee looked upset about her daughter being so sick and her not being able to be there for her. Just then, she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and was surprised to see Amy's boyfriend, Ben.

"Hi, Ben," Mrs. Lee exclaimed.

"Hi, Mrs. Lee. Is Adrian here?" Ben asked.

Before Mrs. Lee had time to answer, Ben heard Adrian vomiting and ran into the house and into the bathroom. He knelt down behind Adrian and pulled her hair out of her face for her. He held her beautiful strands of hair in one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

"Ben?" Adrian said as she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet.

"Yeah. Um, hi, Adrian."

"What are you doing here?" Adrian walked over to the sink to rinse her mouth.

"Just came to talk to you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is supposed to happen."

"I see. Look, Adrian, I'm so, so sorry about all of this. I really never wanted anything like this to happen to me, to us, at such a young age."

"Yeah. Or any age. No offense."

"None taken"

"It's just that, well, I always imagined being in this situation 10 years later, with Ricky."

"Yeah, me too. But, with Amy, of course."

This made Adrian chuckle. Ben smiled, happy to see Adrian smile for once. She had seemed so miserable all week. Truth is, so was Ben.

"Let's get out of the bathroom," Adrian said, half laughing to herself.

"Good plan," Ben agreed.

They walked out to see Mrs. Lee standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Adrian, Ben, do you two have something to talk to me about?" Mrs. Lee asked.

"Uh, yeah, Mom. Um, I'm pregnant."

Mrs. Lee turned around and walked into the kitchen to sit down.

"Mom?" Adrian asked, hoping her mother wasn't too mad at her.

"Just go with Ben upstairs, I need to think for a few minutes."

"Okay," Adrian said looking at Ben. They turned around and began walking up the stairs.

"Wait. Adrian, I just want you to know that I love you and I am here for you always, okay?"

Adrian turned and looked at her mother. "Okay, thanks, Mom." She turned back and went up the stairs with Ben, hand in hand. Adrian never imagined it would, but, it felt good to hold hand with Ben, someone who actually cares about her feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben's phone was ringing. He walked to his bedside table to answer. Adrian. He smiled then picked up his phone.

"Hello Adrian," Ben said.

"Hi, Ben," answered Adrian.

"What's up?" Ben asked.

"Well I have a doctor's appointment today and I was just wondering if maybe you would go with me? It's the first sonogram, so we get to see a picture of the- our…baby." Adrian explained.

"Are you sure you want me there? It's kind of intimate and I'm not good with medical procedures and-"

"Stop," Adrian interrupted, "Ben, I really want you to be there with me. My mother is out of town with my dad and I don't want to be alone. Please?"

"Okay. I guess I owe you that much."

"You don't _owe_ me anything, Ben. I just really want you there."

"Okay Adrian. I'll have my driver pick you up. What time is the appointment?"

"It's at 5:30 but that won't be necessary, I'll pick you up at 5."

"Alright. See you then."

"Bye, Ben."

Adrian pressed the call end button and looked up at herself in the mirror.

"Today's the day," she told herself.

Even though Ricky hasn't even made eye contact with her since he found out, Adrian decided he would stop by Ricky's apartment.

Ricky heard a knock on his apartment door. He opened it, very surprised to see Adrian.

"Hi Ricky," Adrian said, hesitantly. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, hi," Ricky answered, somewhat confused.

Adrian walked into the apartment, flashing back to all the good times she and Ricky had in this room. She missed that, but knew that it would probably never happen again. She began tearing up, not knowing why.

"Why are you crying?" asked Ricky.

"I don't even know. Pregnancy stuff I guess."

Ricky nods.

"So," Adrian said, "how have you been?"

"I think the better question is how have _you _been? You're the one that has a baby growing inside you."

"Don't say that!" Adrian said shoving Ricky slightly, "it freaks me out."

"Well, Adrian, my advice to you would be to get used to it."

"I know, I know, but, still."

There was a minute of silence. Neither Adrian nor Ricky knew what to say next.

"I guess I'll just go now," Adrian said.

"No, wait. Tell me the real reason why you come here. We haven't even looked at each other in weeks. There has to be a reason for you just showing up here," Ricky lectured.

"Ok, fine. There is another reason," Adrian said walking over to his couch and making herself comfortable.

"Okay," Ricky said sitting next to her, "what is it?"

"Well, it's just that, I have been spending a lot of time with Ben now and, well, I don't know, I think I might be falling in love with him."

Ricky was speechless. He just stared around the room, then at Adrian, then at Adrian's stomach, which was slightly more bloated than her usual figure.

Adrian realized that she had to go pick up Ben, so she got up and let herself out, without saying another word.

Adrian sat in her car outside of Ben's house, waiting for him to come meet her.

Ben walked out his front door, down the driveway, and into the front seat of Adrian's car.

"Hi, Ben!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Hello Adrian," Ben said, "Ready to go?"

"I guess so." Adrian pushed on the gas pedal and drove to the doctor's office.

Adrian and Ben were sitting in the doctor's office waiting room. Ben's hand made it's way over to Adrian's hand, and he grasped it tightly. Adrian looked up at him and grinned.

"Adrian, Ben. The doctor is ready for you," said the receptionist.

Adrian and Ben got up out of their seats, looked at each other and walked down the hall and into the room.

"I can't believe that's out baby, Ben," Adrian said to Ben with her eyes glued on the screen displaying the picture.

"Yeah. Me neither. It's amazing."

Adrian's eyes were watering and she was on the verge of tears. She was thinking to herself that she knew she shouldn't be this excited about having a baby at 17, but it was just such a beautiful thing, she couldn't help but cry.

Ben saw her and sat in the chair right by her bed. He held her hand and kissed it, causing Adrian's eyes to sparkle as she looked up at him. Then, Ben leaned in towards Adrian, and they kissed. Once they pull away, they smile at each other and look back up at the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't know what I want anymore. At first, I was devastated that Ben got me pregnant because it ruined my chances of being with Ricky. But, after that kiss, I'm just not sure anymore. I never thought I would be able to even think about a life with Ben, let alone a life _with _Ben. There's just something about him that I just find so irresistible, so, passionate. He is such a sweet guy and I know that I can count on him to be there for the rest of my and my baby's, life. I don't think I would be able to expect that much of Ricky. I know he's there for John and all, but, he isn't there for Amy in a way that I want. I think that maybe, just maybe, my thoughts of falling in love with Ben, are a reality._

Adrian lay in her bed the night after the kiss with Ben, thinking about her future. She just wanted to know one more thing: does Ben love her?

_Wow. Wow, wow, wow, wow, and wow. That kiss. With Adrian. My gosh. That was…unbelievable. I haven't ever been able to get so much out of just one little kiss. But, that one, I just felt so connected to Adrian. I know that part of it might have been that we got to see our baby for the first time, but, I don't think that was the only reason. I really don't. I never felt anything like that with Grace or Maria, not even with Amy. I don't know anything about anything I want anymore. That kiss just made my life either a lot more complicated, or easier. That all depends on, well, Adrian. I think I love her. I really do. But, if she doesn't love me, then, I don't know what I'm going to do. I think I really love her._

Ben was also lying in his bed, debriefing about the kiss with Adrian. He had so much on his mind right now that he needed to do something about.He decided the only way to do this was to talk to Adrian.

"Adrian, Ben is here," Adrian's mother called out to Adrian.

Adrian was half asleep but dragged herself out of bed to talk to Ben. She needed to, after all.

"Hey, Ben. What's up?" Adrian asked.

"Hi, Adrian. I just had to talk to you. I couldn't sleep," Ben answered.

"Yeah. Me neither."

They could both fell the awkwardness between the two.

"Do you want to go sit down?" Adrian offered.

"Sure," Ben responded.

They went to sit down on the couch in Adrian's living room.

"So, what were you thinking about?" asked Adrian, curious, and hopeful.

"You. You and me. You, me, and the baby. The sonogram. The kiss. The kiss. You," Ben rambled.

"Ok I get it," Adrian laughed, "Same with me."

Ben laughed. "Yeah. I have to tell you something Adrian. I don't know how you're going to respond ti this, but, I just don't know if I can hold it in much longer."

"Ok, what? I actually have something to tell you, too."

"Ok, well , you go first."

"No. You go."

"Alright," Ben stalled, "Adrian, I-I love you."

Adrian looked at Ben and smiled. "I love you too, Ben."

They kissed, then looked at each other. Neither of them had ever felt so happy and satisfied in their entire life.

_Wow, I didn't see _that _coming._ Adrian's mom was spying on the two of them and was very surprised at what she just witnessed. She wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing, but decided to talk to Adrian about it later and let her enjoy this moment with Ben.

The next morning, Adrian came downstairs to a nice breakfast of French toast and eggs.

"Good morning, Mom," Adrian said, "What's all this?"

"Good morning. Just thought I would make you some breakfast. I want to talk to you about something," Mrs. Lee said to her daughter.

"Ok. What?"

"I wanted to ask you how things were going with Ben."

"Oh. Um. Things are going good, really good, actually."

"Oh, really? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, last night, Ben told me that he loved me. And, Mom, I think I love him too."

"Oh. I wasn't expecting that. That's good, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah. I think it's good that you and Ben aren't resenting each other anymore. But, Adrian, I don't want it to sway you deciding whether or not you want to keep the baby or give it up for adoption."

Adrian sighed. She was sick of her mother trying to get her to give up the baby. _Her_ baby. "Mom. I told you, three times, I do not want to go through this pregnancy and just give the baby to a couple of strangers!" Adrian was getting very annoyed with her mother right now.

"Adrian look, I know it may seem ridiculous now but think of the reality of it. Think about your future_._"

"I am, Mom. And I know it's going to be hard, I know that but, well, I just can't give away this baby. _My _baby. I just, I can't, Mom! And I just wish you would stop arguing with me about it!"

Adrian got up and went upstairs before her mother could respond. She didn't have time to listen to what she had to say anyway. She had to get to school.

***So, if you haven't figured it out by now. This fiction is just a bunch of random scenes, not really a story. It's just different points that bud Adrian and Ben's relationship. REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian is now halfway through her pregnancy. It is the first day of her senior year and it is also the day that she and Ben get to find out if they are having a son or daughter. She was beyond excited for that, but first she had to get through a day of school. It's been a long time since the students of Grant High have seen her and she was now huge. She was really nervous about how she was going to handle the stares and the gossip. When Ben knocked on her door, she felt a lot better.

"You ready for school?" Adrian asked Ben as she stepped out the door.

"I guess. But, I just can't wait for the school day to end," Ben answered.

"Me too."

Ben could tell that Adrian was nervous about school and answered, "Hey, don't worry about school. It's going to be okay. And no matter what anyone says, you're beautiful, and I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world."

Adrian smiled. "Thanks Ben. I love you too. Let's get going."

Adrian and Ben walked into the hallway, hand in hand. They could both hear the comments on Adrian but they ignored them all. They got to Adrian's locker and saw Amy waiting there for them.

"Adrian! Hi! You look great!" Amy exclaimed.

"Hey Amy," Adrian answered her friend.

"Doesn't she look great?" Ben said.

"Oh, hi Ben. Sorry. And yes, she really does," Amy apologized for completely ignoring Ben. Things had been a little tense ever since Ben told Amy that he had gotten Adrian pregnant.

Adrian smiled, looking up at Ben, then to Amy. "We get to find out if we are having a boy or girl today!"

"Oh my God, that's so exciting!" Amy said. "I remember when I found out about John being a boy. It was just so amazing and emotional. Are you going with her, Ben?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I am," Ben said.

"That's nice," Amy answered. "Well, I better get going. Bye Ben. Adrian, call me and let me know if it's a boy or girl."

Amy walked away and Adrian and Ben went to go find Grace, whom Adrian hasn't seen since June and missed like crazy.

"Grace!" Adrian yelled to her friends while running in for a hug.

"Adrian! Hey! I missed you so much! How are you?" Grace was very excited to see her best friend again.

"I'm great. How are you?" Adrian asked.

"I'm doing good. You look great, by the way," Grace complimented.

"Thanks. We get to find out the sex of the baby after school!"

"Wow. We?" Grace asked, looking at Adrian, then to Ben, and back to Adrian.

Adrian and Ben both nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey Adrian. Long time no see," Ricky said to Adrian as he walked up behind her and Ben.

"Ricky. Hi. I haven't seen you in a while," Adrian said to her ex.

Ricky just looked at her. He still couldn't believe Adrian was pregnant. He had tried not to think about it but it was just so real to him now that she had gotten so big. "Yeah. So, how have you been?"

"I've been just about as good as you can be when you're pregnant," Adrian laughed.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Well I have to go. I just wanted to say hi," said Ricky. "So I'll see you around I guess. And Ben, see you at work." Ricky walked away and to Amy's locker to wait for her.

It was now 3 o'clock. Adrian and Ben were in the car on the way to the doctor's office. They were beyond excited to find out the gender and couldn't help but smile the way there.

After they checked in with the receptionist, they had a seat in the waiting room.

"Are you sure you want me in there with you? I'm really not good with medical procedures. What if I pass out?" Ben was getting apprehensive about this.

"You'll be fine. I want you in there with me. I don't want you to miss this, and I know you will regret it if you do."

"Okay. I guess you're right, but, I think you might be the one that has to hold my hand." Ben chuckled as he said this, because it was definitely true.

"Okay, I will," Adrian said, "As long as you're there for me when I have the baby."

"I wouldn't miss that for anything. I promise."

Adrian smiled, happy to be reassured of that.

"Adrian, Ben, the doctor is ready for you," the receptionist said with a smile on her face.

Ben helped Adrian up and they walked into the room.

"There it is. Your baby. Would you like to know if it's a boy or girl?" Dr. Otavi asked.

"Yes, yes we would," Ben answered for Adrian. She was too busy staring at the screen, in awe, that that was her baby. Their baby.

"Well, it looks like you are having a girl. Congratulations!" Dr. Otavi exclaimed.

Adrian looked up at Ben smiling the biggest smile Ben had ever seen, and vice versa.

Adrian and Ben walked into Adrian's house to see her parents waiting there for them to arrive. They approached her parents and stood there, silent.

"Well…?" Adrian's dad asked anxiously.

Adrian looked at Ben and motioned for him to give the news.

"Es una niῆa," Ben said.

Adrian's parents looked at her, then at each other.

Ben and Adrian decided to leave them alone and they went upstairs to Adrian's room.

"I guess I should call Amy," Adrian said.

"Yeah, you should. I'll call my dad and Betty."

Amy heard her phone ringing and hoped it was Adrian. She was right.

"Adrian! Hi! So…boy or girl?" Amy was so excited for this and she didn't know why.

"Girl," Adrian said.

"Oh my gosh that's so exciting, Adrian! Are you happy?"

"I am beyond happy, Amy. It was just so beautiful, and amazing."

"Yeah, I loved it, too. Did Ben pass out?" Amy asked, remembering the time he passed out during one of her contractions.

Adrian laughed. "No, he didn't, thankfully."

"Yeah."

Adrian heard crying on the other line. "Amy, is that John?"

"Yeah, I better go. Bye, Adrian. Have a good night."

"You too, Amy."

Adrian and Ben decided to spend the night together, to celebrate. And because they felt so close to each other right now. They both decided that they were happy the baby was a girl, and that they were sure, one hundred percent positive, that they wanted to keep their baby. Their daughter.

***Sorry this chapter wasn't that exciting. Writer's block. But anyway. I'll try to update tomorrow. Reviews are much appreciated! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

***I'm so sorry it's been forever. I have had so much homework this week and three tests so I apologize. I hope it was worth the wait!**

Adrian knocked on the door to Amy's house. Adrian really wanted to talk to Amy, but she was trying to put John to bed since it was ten o'clock.

"Hi Adrian!" Amy said. She was holding John in one arm and in the other had a history textbook.

"Hi! Sorry if I'm disturbing you but I have to get some things off my chest," Adrian explained.

"Oh, no. It's fine. Really. Come in," Amy said.

Adrian walked in and followed Amy to her room.

"Do you remember her John?" Amy asked John, "Huh? You remember Adrian?"

John nodded his head and pointed to the butterfly on Amy's door, referencing that when Adrian held him he pointed it out to her.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe he remembers that!" Adrian exclaimed.

"Yeah. That's pretty amazing," Amy said, "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"A couple of things actually. First, I have to tell you something and I don't want you to be upset or anything."

"Okay, what?"

"Well, you see, I think that I'm in love with Ben. Like really in love with him."

"Well, that's good. I guess." Amy looked down at John.

"You don't mind, do you? You don't still love him or anything, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, well I wanted to ask you if you knew how I could tell if Ben loved me."

"Well, for one. You could call him late at night when you wake up. If you do?"

"Oh, yes," Adrian laughed, "several times."

"Ok, so when you do, call him and tell him you can't go back to sleep. Ask him to come over. If he does, there's a pretty good chance he loves you."

"Thanks. But, what if he doesn't?"

"Then don't get discouraged. Just because he doesn't come definitely does not mean that he doesn't love you."

"Ok, thanks Amy."

"Also, you could tell him you love him and see what he says."

"Maybe. I'll try your first suggestion first." Adrian laughed.

"Ok," Amy laughed as well, "Was there anything else?"

"Well," Adrian said, "Kind of."

Amy waited.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother?" Adrian asked, her voice getting quieter.

"Of course! I mean you're already more excited than I was, so yes, I think you will be a very good mother," Amy said.

"Thanks Amy. That's really been bothering me."

"Don't worry about it! That makes things a whole lot easier. I promise."

"Okay Amy. Thanks again. I'll let you put John to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Adrian."

It was three in the morning. Adrian woke up and was so uncomfortable. She decided it would be a good time to try out Amy's suggestion. She dialed Ben's number, and pressed call.

"He-hello?" Ben asked into the phone. Adrian could tell she woke him up.

"Hi, Ben. It's Adrian."

"Hi. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I have been awake for an hour now and I can't go back to sleep. I am just so uncomfortable."

"Do you want me to come over there?"

Adrian grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah. Thanks Ben! See you soon."

"Bye."

Adrian and Ben were laying on her bed. Adrian is trying to find the perfect time to tell Ben she loved him, but Ben beat her to it.

"Adrian, I have to tell you something before you go back to sleep," Ben said.

"Okay. What's that?" Adrian said, curiously.

"I love you, Adrian. More than anything or anyone else in the world."

"I love you too, Ben. Goodnight." Adrian was beyond happy. He loved her. He really, really loved her.

Adrian fell asleep to Ben rubbing her lower back.

Adrian and Ben were eating breakfast now. Since they were up late, they slept in until noon. Adrian's parents had both already left for work.

"So, do you want to go out tonight?" Ben asked. He was planning on proposing to Adrian, so he wanted to take her somewhere she wanted to go.

"Sure. Where should we go?" Adrian asked.

"Wherever you want. You pick."

"Okay. How about Poppi's Tacos? I've been craving that place for a while now."

"Sure. I better get going but I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Perfect. See you then!"

Adrian walked Ben out, then went to go tell Amy her good news.

Adrian and Ben walked into Poppi's Tacos. Ben had rented out the whole place just for the two of them.

"Ben…what are you up to?" Adrian asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Ben lied.

Adrian walked in and Ben sat her at a table for two.

Instead of sitting in his seat he got down on one knee and pulled a ring out from his jacket.

_Oh my God, _Adrian thought, _is this seriously happening? Is he proposing? Oh. My. God._

"Adrian Lee. I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughter. Will you marry me?" Ben asked.

"Yes!" Adrian exclaimed. She felt a rush of happiness flow through her. She couldn't believe it.

Adrian stood up and they kissed.

"I love you Ben," Adrian said.

They hugged. Ben was the first to pull away when he felt like something hit his stomach.

"What was that?" Ben asked.

"Ben, that was the baby," Adrian said.

Ben grinned and placed his arm on Adrian's stomach.

"That's amazing!" Ben exclaimed. That was the first time he had felt their baby kick. It was such an amazing, beautiful thing.

"Yeah. It gets painful sometimes at night, but, it truly is an amazing experience that is all worth it in the end.

"Definitely," Ben said.

He pulled her back in for a hug and held her even tighter now. He really loved her. And she really loved him.

**Thanks for reading! In the next chapter, I will incorporate Amy and Ricky and their reactions. Also there will be a surprising plot twist leaving Adrian devastated. (Note: don't worry; she doesn't lose the baby!)**


	7. Chapter 7

Adrian and Ben walked into Adrian's house to tell her parents the news of their engagement.

"Hi Adrian. Ben. How was dinner?" Adrian's dad asked.

"Good. We have to tell you guys something," Adrian answered.

"And what would that be?" Adrian's mother said.

Adrian lifted her hand and said, "Ben proposed!"

Adrian's mother's mouth dropped while Adrian's father expressed a huge smile.

"That's great!" Adrian's dad exclaimed.

"When's the wedding?" Adrian's mother asked in hope that they would say that it wouldn't be any time soon.

"We aren't sure yet. Probably after the baby comes," Ben said.

Adrian's mother was relieved.

"But, we do want to move in together before the baby gets here," Adrian interrupted.

"I guess that could be arranged," Adrian's dad said, "Whose house were you thinking of?"

"Well, as much as I want to stay here with you guys, there's not enough room for Ben _and _a baby. So, I will be moving in with Ben," Adrian explained to her parents.

"Okay. I guess that's reasonable," Adrian's mother said.

Ben turned to Adrian. "I better get home. It's late. I'll see you at school."

"Okay. Good night. See you," Adrian said.

They kissed, then Ben left Adrian to her parents.

"Adrian, are sure about this?" Adrian's mother asked.

"Yes, mom. I'm sure. I really love Ben. And I'm tired, so, good night. Love you."

"Good night Adrian," her mother said.

"Love you too," responded her father.

Adrian walked upstairs and her phone rang. Ricky.

_What does _he _want? _

"Hello?" Adrian said into the phone.

"Hi Adrian. I'm glad you picked up. How have you been?" Ricky said.

"I've been great. Did you hear Ben proposed?" Adrian asked.

"What? He did what? You didn't say yes, did you?"

Adrian could hear the anger and sadness in his voice.

"Of course I did. I love Ben."

"Oh," Ricky said, astonished.

"How are things with Amy?"

"Things are going really well, as a matter of fact. Thanks."

"Your welcome. So, why exactly did you call me? I'm really tired and not in the mood to hear you trying to change my mind about Ben, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Well I called because, well, I missed you. But, I see that you have Ben now, so. Good night."

"Wait, Ricky. We can still be friends."

"No thank you Adrian. Good bye."

Ricky hung up before Adrian had a chance to reply.

Adrian's eyes started to water. She didn't know why she was crying. She loved Ben. She really, really loved him. And not like she loved Ricky. Ben wasn't just a "bed-buddy", he was way more than that. He was a shoulder to cry on. He was everything she's ever wanted out of a guy, yet, she still is upset by the fact that Ricky didn't even want to be friends with her. It was probably because he was first person she had loved, or, thought she loved, since Antonio left.

Adrian cried herself to sleep that night. Her life was so much different than she ever would have imagined. All she could do was hope that this is all for the best.

Adrian and Ben were sitting in the counselor's office discussing their plans for after the baby came with Miss O'Malley.

"How long are you two planning on taking off?" Miss. O'Malley asked.

"Well, we were thinking about staying home for a few weeks," Adrian said.

"Yeah. And then we are going to find a nanny to stay home with the baby from 7-3," Ben said.

"Ok. Sounds like you have given this thought, but-" Miss O'Malley got interrupted by the ringing of Adrian's cell phone.

"Excuse me. It's my dad. This could be important," Adrian said.

She answered her phone. "Hey Dad. What's up? I'm at school."

"Adrian, your mother was in a car accident. She's in the hospital," Adrian's dad said with a crack in his voice.

"Oh my God. Is she okay?" Adrian was panicking at this point. She slung her bag over her shoulder.

Ben was confused, as was the counselor.

"I'm not sure Adrian. But, I wanted to let you know."

"I'll be there soon."

"Adrian! What happened?" Ben asked.

"Ben, we have to go to the hospital. My mom was in a car accident."

"Oh, my God. Okay let's go."

They rushed out of the room leaving Miss. O'Malley more confused, yet worried, as ever.

Adrian ran to the reception desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see Cindy Lee," she said in a panic, her eyes filled with tears.

"And you are?" the receptionist questioned.

"I'm her daughter, Adrian, and this is my husband, Ben."

Ben was shocked to hear Adrian call him his husband. He liked it.

"She's in room 215. Right down that hall on the left."

"Thank you."

Adrian grabbed Ben's hand and speeded down the hall and to her mother's room. She saw her father standing outside, and ran up to him and cried into his shoulder.

The doctor stepped out and said they could go in now.

Adrian was first to enter, followed by Ben, whom was holding her hand tightly, followed by Adrian's father.

Adrian ran to her mother's side, who was unconscious.

"Mom?" Adrian said. She lay on her mother's chest and sobbed.

Ben walked over to Adrian and rubbed her lower back. He was devastated to see Adrian this upset. He knew what it felt like to lose a mother, so he understood how scared she was that she could lose her mother.

Adrian turned and looked up into Ben's eyes.

She pulled him in for a hug and whispered "Thank you" to him.

Ben rubbed her back and whispered through her hair, "I love you Adrian. I'm here for you. Always."

Adrian released Ben and forced a smile at him.

"Can I ask you to wait in the waiting room for a bit?" the doctor asked as he walked into the room.

They nodded and walked out of the room and into the waiting room.

Adrian settled down next to Ben and leaned on him crying while he stroked her hair.

Adrian didn't know why she was crying so much. She figures it was pregnancy hormones. She was just glad Ben was there to support and comfort her. Her mother was the only person who had stayed constant in her life. Also, probably what killed her most, is that her mother had a chance of never waking up, and Adrian had never told her mother how much she really meant to her.

Thinking of all of that made Adrian cry even harder. Ben was doing his best to comfort her but truthfully, he didn't know what else he could do. So he just continued stroking her hair and telling her that it would all be okay, even if he wasn't so sure himself.

It was 10 o'clock and Adrian's mother still hadn't woken up. Plus, visiting hours were over, so they had to go home.

"Ben?" Adrian asked quietly. She and Ben were in the back seat of her dad's car.

"Yeah, Adrian," Ben answered.

"Will you spend the night with me tonight?"

"Of course." Ben kissed the top of Adrian's head and held her closer to him.

"Thank you. For everything," Adrian told Ben.

"You're welcome," Ben replied.

When they got back to Adrian's house they lied down on her bed and Ben wrapped his arms around Adrian. Her dad wanted to protest, but saw how kind Ben was to her daughter, and decided to let them be.

"One second, Ben. I'm going to check on my dad. I'll be right back," Adrian said.

"Okay. I'll be here," Ben said.

"Dad?" Adrian entered her father's room and saw him staring out the window.

Adrian walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

He turned around. It hurt him to see the tears in Adrian's eyes. He hated seeing her this upset.

"She is going to be okay, Adrian, you know that, right?" Adrian's father told Adrian, in hopes of making her feel better.

Adrian nodded and hugged her dad again. Her dad pulled away when he felt her baby kick. This was the first time he ever experienced that so it startled him.

"What's that?" Adrian's dad asked her, confused.

Adrian smiled. "That," she said, bringing her father's hand to her stomach, "That is the baby."

"Wow," he responded, "that's amazing."

"Yeah," Adrian answered. "Well, I'm getting tired, so…"

"I'll let you get to bed," her father said.

"Good night. I love you."

"Love you too Adrian."

**I hope you liked it! Reviews please! I will probably not update tomorrow as I have dance and school so it's a lot. If not before then, I will get one up on Thursday. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everybody for the kind reviews! :D**

_She's awake. She's awake, she's awake, she's awake. _

Adrian was beyond relieved. Her mother finally woke up after being asleep for two weeks now. Adrian was getting ready to go visit her mother. The one thing she was worried about is that she had lost some of her memory. The doctor's had told her that it wouldn't be shocking if she did lose it. Adrian was crossing her fingers that her mother didn't forget that she was 6 months pregnant and engaged to Ben.

"Adrian? Are you ready to go?" Adrian's dad called up to Adrian.

"Yeah, Dad. Just a minute," Adrian responded.

Adrian grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs. Her dad wasn't dressed in the normal suit and tie. Instead, he was dressed in a casual tracksuit. Adrian was surprised by this as she has never seen him like this before.

They arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later. And Adrian was by her mother's side within two more minutes.

"Mom?" Adrian asked. She wanted to hear her mother's voice, even if it was just to ask, "_You're pregnant?"_ which, by the way, was the _last _thing Adrian wanted to hear.

"Adrian, hi. It's so nice to see you! You look…different. Are you…how long have I been asleep?" Adrian's mother had lost her memory of the past year.

Adrian's eyes starting watering. She looked up to her father, gave her mother a hug and walked out of the room.

"Rueben? Why are you here? What's happening?" Cindy asked Rueben. Since they had gotten married within the past year, Cindy didn't know that they were together.

"Cindy. You lost your memory so, I will fill you in as best I can," Rueben said.

Cindy just continued to stare blankly at her husband.

"I'll start with the fact that we are married. Shortly after our wedding, which was very small, Adrian told us she was pregnant. She had slept with Ben after she found out Ricky and Amy kissed. It's Ben's baby. Over time, Adrian and Ben fell in love. He proposed to her and she said yes, Cindy. And-"

Cindy cut him off to say, "My little Adrian is..pregnant? And…engaged?" She was beginning to cry, wondering what on Earth happened to her little girl.

"Yes, Cindy, she is. And they aren't getting married before the baby comes, but she is going to move into Ben's house next week."

"That's enough, I don't want to hear any more," Cindy said, "Just let me think about that for a little while."

"Okay, Cindy, I'll go check on Adrian. But the doctor said that you will probab;y get you memory back within the next week or so. So, don't get too worried."

"Thank you Rueben."

"Anytime."

Adrian was sitting in a chair in the waiting room with teary eyes. She was staring blankly into space.

"Adrian? Let's get going okay? We will come back later," Adrian's dad told his daughter.

Adrian didn't respond, so Rueben went over and helped Adrian up and they walked, slowly but surely, out to the car.

Ben decided it was time to call and tell Amy the news about him proposing to Adrian. He was beyond shocked that she hadn't found out already.

"Ben! Hi! I haven't talked to you in weeks. How are you?" Amy said enthusiastically.

"Wow, you're in a good mood today, " Ben said.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. So what's up?"

"Look, Amy. I'm sorry if this ruins your mood but I have to tell you."

Amy was silent on the other end.

Ben gulped. "I proposed to Adrian. And she said yes."

"Oh. Wow. Um. Congratulations. I guess," Amy said, "I have to go."

"Okay Amy. Good bye," Ben said.

Amy hung up and laid down in her bed and began to cry.

_Why am I so upset? _She asked herself. _It's not like I could ever be with Ben ever again. He's having a baby with Adrian. That slut. And I had a baby with Ricky_. _I know I should have learned, my lesson about calling Adrian a slut but it's true. I mean, yeah, she's been better ever since she has been with Ben but still. She can't change that much. Oh geez. What do I do now? Try and be with Ricky? It wouldn't hurt to try, I guess. I mean, he has been so nice to me, but…I don't know. Maybe I still resent him for getting me pregnant. I just have to learn from Adrian I guess. Wow. I can't believe I just thought that. But, she was willing to take responsibility. Ugh. I don't know what to now. I'm all over the place and a mess._

"Adrian! Ben is at the door!" Rueben called to Adrian.

"Okay. I'm coming!" Adrian said while she dragged herself down the stairs.

"Hey Ben."

"Hey Adrian. I heard your mom woke up."

"Yeah, she did. But she doesn't remember what happened the past year, so, I don't know."

"I'm sorry." Ben pulled Adrian in for a hug.

"Thanks Ben. Have you told Amy yet? About us?"

"Yeah. I told her about an hour ago, actually."

"Oh. How did she take it?"

"Not sure. She sounded like she was about to cry, but I had to tell her."

"Yeah. Well, it's not like you two were ever going to be together anyway."

"Exactly," Ben agreed.

"So, do you want to go out for dinner?"

"Yeah, my dad is waiting outside and he insisted on taking us to dinner."

Adrian laughed. "Okay. Let's go."

They walked out of the house, hand in hand, Adrian with a smile on her face for the first time in a while.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait :( Enjoy! (P.S. Adrian is now 8 months along in her pregnancy.)**

"Good morning, Adrian!" Ben said as he walked up to Adrian at her locker.

"Good morning!" Adrian exclaimed.

"How are you?" Ben asked.

Adrian sighed. "Uncomfortable and tired," Adrian replied miserably.

Ben replied with a sympathetic sigh.

"At least we got the nursery finished up," Adrian said.

"Yeah. It's so cute."

"Yeah, it is. But, we still need a name."

"How about you come over after school? It's Friday so we have all weekend for homework," Ben pointed out, "and we can look at names and go out or something."

"Sure." Adrian smiled at Ben.

Amy walked up to them. "Hi guys!"

"Hey, Amy," Adrian said.

"Do you need something?" Ben asked, slightly annoyed. Adrian shot him a glare.

"Well, Ricky and I wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight," Amy said.

Adrian still couldn't believe that within six weeks, Ricky and Amy became a couple and had moved in together.

"Sure," Adrian agreed.

"Sounds good," Ben said, "we'll see you at six?"

"Sure. Bye guys."

Ben looked to Adrian. "I can't believe them."

"What now?" Adrian said, annoyed by Ben's comment.

"They are so insensitive. They complain about us being a couple and then invite us over to brag about their..their…coupleness," Ben said.

"Ben!" Adrian said, attempting to calm her fiancé, "I'm sure it isn't that. Why are you acting like this? Do you care that they are a couple?"

"No, it's not that. I love you more than I loved Amy, but-"

"But, what?" Adrian interrupted, shifting her weight from her left side to her right side.

"I don't know. I just." Ben sighed. "Never mind. Just forget everything I just said."

"Okay. Now let's go."

Ben nodded and grasped Adrian's hand as they walked down the hall and out the door.

"Abigail?" Ben asked.

"No," Adrian said.

"Caitlin?"

"No."

"Jane?"

Adrian sighed. "No."

"Kathryn?"

"This is going to take longer than I thought," Adrian said as she stood up and went to sit next to Ben.

"Oh, how about this? Mercy?"

"Hmm..I like Mercy. It's unique. I love it."

Ben grinned. "Looks like we got ourselves a name!"

"Yep. We should probably get to Ricky and Amy's. It's 5:30."

"Yeah, okay. Let's go."

Ben stood up then gave Adrian his hand and pulled her up.

"Thank you," Adrian said, "I feel like I can't do anything at all anymore."

"It's okay. I'll be there for you whenever you need me. I love you."

Adrian smiled. "I love you too, Benny."

With that, they left for dinner.

"Hi, Adrian! Hi, Ben!" Amy exclaimed as she answered the door. She seemed a little too enthusiastic about this. Classic Amy.

"Hey, Amy," Adrian said.

"Yeah, hi," Ben said. Adrian, once again, glared at him.

"Be nice," she whispered to him, then smiled at Amy. "Where are Ricky and John?"

"Oh, Ricky just went to get John from the nursery."

Adrian nodded.

"Let me take your coats," Amy offered.

"Thanks," Adrian said, handing Amy her coat.

Ricky then walked in with John.

"Mommy!" John ran up to Amy and she lifted him up in the air.

"Hey buddy!" Amy said.

Adrian was looking at them, realizing that would soon be her.

Ben wrapped his arm around Adrian and kissed the top of her head.

Ricky smirked at that and then walked over to kiss Amy.

_This is going to be a long night,_ Ben thought.

Ricky excused himself from the awkward scene and went to make dinner.

Amy put John down and he ran over to his toys.

"Hey, Adrian, Ben, can you watch John for a little bit, I have to go get a shower," Amy said.

"Yeah. No problem."

Adrian went over to sit down on the couch while Ben sat on the floor next to John. As soon as Ben sat next to John, John got up and ran over to Adrian. She looked over to Ben and gave him a smile. Ben just shook his head.

"Hi John. Do you remember me?" Adrian asked the little boy.

John shook his head, no.

"I'm Adrian."

"Okay. Come play," John demanded.

Adrian laughed. "Okay."

Ben helped Adrian sit on the floor next to John's train table.

"Train," John said, handing Adrian a train.

"What about me, John?" Ben asked, hurt.

"No," John answered, mischievously.

Adrian laughed and Ben got up to go help Ricky with dinner.

"Your son hates me," Ben said.

Ricky smirked. "A two year old hates you?"

"Yeah. He asked Adrian to play trains and wouldn't let me."

Ricky laughed. "You're pathetic."

"Yeah. What if my daughter hates me?" Ben asked.

Ricky sighed, now seeing what Ben was getting at with this whole thing. "Ben, you're her dad! She's going to love you no matter what you do to her."

"How can you be so sure?" Ben asked, nervous.

"Just look at Adrian and her dad," Ricky said, "He missed the first sixteen years of her life and she still loves him."

Ben looked to Adrian. He sometimes forgot how hard her life had been. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just been bugging me so much lately. I mean she's going to be born within the next month and I'm just so nervous."

"You'll be a great dad, Ben. I'm sure of it. And if you need to talk to someone, you can talk to me, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Ricky."

"Hey, what's going on?" Amy asked walking into the room.

"Nothing," Ben said quietly and he walked back over to Adrian.

Amy looked at Ricky, wanting answers.

"He's getting nervous, that's all."

"Oh," Amy said, looking at Ben and Adrian, "Well, that's understandable."

"Yeah. He thinks that because John won't let him play trains that his daughter will hate him or something."

"That's ridiculous."

"Yeah, I told him. Go get them, dinner is almost ready."

Amy walked over to where Adrian, Ben, and John were and picked up John into her arms.

"Dinner is almost ready," Amy said.

"Okay," Ben said. He stood up and helped Adrian stand. They walked over to the table and Amy put John in his high chair then went to get plates and utensils.

"Pasghetti!" John said.

"Yep. It's coming, one minute," Adrian said.

"Yay," Ben said, clapping his hands.

"Here you go John," Amy said, giving John his chopped up spaghetti with butter.

John grinned before digging into his favorite meal.

Amy finished setting the table and took a seat as Ricky brought out the salad and bread, following by the spaghetti with meat sauce.

"That was really good," Adrian told Amy after dinner, "Thanks for inviting us."

"No problem. Do you guys want to watch a movie before you head home?"

Adrian looked at Ben to get his approval before giving her answer. "Yeah, that will be fun."

"Okay, great. Just let me get John to bed and we will pick a movie."

"Okay."

They had decided on watching _The Proposal._ Adrian was so exhausted that she fell asleep about thirty minutes into the movie.

By the end, Adrian was asleep in Ben's arms with him stroking her long, silky hair and Amy was cuddling with Ricky under a fleece blanket.

"Adrian?" Ben said, attempting to gently wake her up so they could go home.

Adrian didn't stir. Ben sighed. He gently removed himself from under her and went to get their jackets, then tried to wake her up again.

Adrian awoke, but was still too tired to move.

"Hey, let's get going. It's almost 10," Ben told Adrian.

"Okay, just give me a minute," Adrian answered, sitting up.

"Okay," Ben said, "I'm going to say goodnight to Amy and Ricky, let them know we are going. Do you want to spend the night at my house?"

"Sure," Adrian replied, half asleep.

By the time they were at Ben's and in bed, Adrian was wide awake.

"I can't sleep," she told Ben.

Ben was the exhausted one now and he turned to face her. "Not tired?" he asked.

Adrian sighed. "No, and not comfortable. But, go to sleep, this isn't anything new to me. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Ben asked.

"Positive."

Ben looked at Adrian for about 60 seconds before giving in and going to sleep.

Adrian rubbed her stomach and sighed. _Just four more weeks, just four more weeks._

She finally got to sleep at around 11:30, just to wake up at 6.

_This is gonna be a _long _four weeks._

**Review please! Will she have the baby next chapter? You will have to wait and see! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Everything was settling down. Adrian's mother got her memory back and was currently in Denver, and Adrian was now living with Ben. The baby was due in a week so both Adrian and Ben were staying at home in case Adrian goes into labor.

"Hey Ben," Adrian said, "How was work?"

Ben walked to Adrian and they kissed.

"It was good. How was your evening?" Ben answered.

"It was okay. Amy is stopping by later."

"Oh. Okay. Maybe I'll go see Alice and Henry or something."

Adrian rolled her eyes. "Okay. Whatever you want."

Ben went to go sit next to Adrian who was on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Is your foot okay?" Ben asked, seeing an ice pack underneath Adrian's right foot.

"Yeah. My feet are swollen and my right foot started to hurt."

"Do you want any pain medication?"

"No I decided I would rather suffer than risk anything taking medicine."

Ben nodded and put his arm around Adrian. Adrian rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hands on her very pregnant belly.

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll be good parents?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think we'll be good parents. I don't think we'll be perfect, but-"

Adrian laughed, then got serious again. "I hope to be a better mother to Mercy than my mother was to me. I want to be there for our daughter and not miss any big milestones in her life."

"Yeah. Me too. How was it for you growing up? We haven't ever really talked about your childhood before. And, well, I'm curious. I mean I know it was hard, but what was it like?"

Adrian got off of Ben and turned to face him. "Well, when I was growing up, my mother travelled, even more than she does now. I had to stay with my grandmother at first, who resented me. After a while, we moved out into our own apartment and I stayed with neighbors or friends." Adrian started to tear up. "My mother, missed my first word, my first steps. She missed my first date and my first day of high school. She missed so many things when I was growing up." There were now tears rolling down her cheeks. "I never had a good relationship with her at all. I mean, I practically raised myself and it took me, a really long time, to get the self esteem that I have today. I didn't have that until just recently. When I was in elementary, middle school, nobody talked to me except one person, Antonio. He was the only person I was close to. He was the first person I loved, and we always would talk about how we would get married and have kids someday. But, one day, Antonio told me that he had to move away. We decided not to keep in touch but it would hurt too much since he was moving for." Adrian sighed. "For, cancer treatment. After he was out of my life, I just wanted to be loved by someone, by anyone. But, I found love in all the wrong places. Ben, you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long, long time."

Ben smiled. "Wow. I had no idea that your life was like that Adrian. I am so sorry. If you ever need to talk to me, you can, okay?"

Adrian nodded. She was still crying so Ben pulled her in and hugged her for a long time. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that's probably Amy," Adrian said, wiping her tears with her index fingers.

"Okay, I'm going to get my jacket then go to Alice's house. Call me if you need me."

"Okay," Adrian said. They kissed and Ben went upstairs while Adrian walked over to the door to let Amy in.

"Hi, Adrian," Amy said.

"Hey Amy," Adrian replied, her face still wet from crying.

"Have you been crying? Are you okay?" Amy said, walking in.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Amy said, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Amy kept looking at Adrian.

"I'm fine! I promise!"

Amy sighed. "Okay."

They walked over and sat on the couch.

"So, how are you?" Amy asked.

"I'm hanging in there," Adrian replied.

"Yeah. I remember the last couple weeks before John was born."

Adrian laughed. "So, how are things going with Ricky?"

"Things are going really well, actually. You know, if someone came up to me a year ago, and told me that I would end up moving in with Ricky, I would have laughed."

"Yeah if anyone came up to _me_ a year ago and told me I would be pregnant with Ben's Boykewich's baby and not get an abortion, I would have laughed in their face. Never would have thought I would end up with him until I did."

Amy laughed. "Where is Ben?"

"Oh, he went out to see Henry and Alice."

Amy nodded. Her phone started ringing. It was Ricky. "Just a sec, it's Ricky."

"Okay."

"Hello?" Amy said into her phone.

"Amy? I think John is sick can you come home?" Ricky said on the other line.

"Yeah I'll be right there." Amy hung up the phone. "John is sick, I have to go, sorry. Maybe we can talk another night?"

"Okay." Adrian nodded. "I hope he feels better."

"Thanks, Adrian. I'll let myself out."

"Bye. See you later."

"Bye." Amy rushed out the door.

Adrian decided she would call Ben and tell her Amy left.

"Adrian? Are you okay? Do you want me to come home?" Ben said.

Adrian rolled her eyes. He was always so concerned. "Yeah I'm fine Ben! I just wanted to let you know that Amy left, so, if you want to come home…"

"I'll turn around right now," Ben said.

Adrian laughed. "Okay."

Ben was home in about 15 minutes and Adrian was already in bed. She was exhausted.

Ben got ready for bed and climbed in with her and they slept without saying a word.

At about 3 o'clock in the morning, Adrian woke up feeling a sharp pain.

"Ben. Ben," Adrian exclaimed, shaking Ben to wake up.

"Hmm..what?" Ben mumbled, "What time is it?"

"It's 3 o'clock and I think I just went into labor."

Ben shot up in a second. "Oh my God. Let's get to the hospital. I'll wake up my dad."

"No, don't wake him up, it's early. We will call him later."

"Okay. Let's go."

By the time Adrian was in the hospital bed, it had been an hour and Adrian had already had enough of the contractions.

"I'm going to call my dad, you going to be okay for a few minutes?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," Adrian answered.

Ben walked out of the room and Adrian decided to call her dad. She would rather have her mother there with her, but if she had to settle for her dad, it's better than nothing.

"Adrian? It's 4:30 in the morning. What's going on?" Adrian's dad asked.

"Hi Dad. Ben and I are at the hospital. I'm having the baby," Adrian responded.

"I'm on my way," her dad said.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Bye, Adrian. I love you."

"Love you too."

Ben walked back in the room and said, "My dad is coming."

"So is my dad. I think I should call my mom but-" Adrian was interrupted with another contraction. "Oh God. Here it comes again. Ow."

"Just breathe. You'll be fine," Ben said, encouraging. He held her hand, despite how much it hurt him when she dug her nails into the palm of his hand.

"I," Adrian breathed in heavily, "I can't. It hurts. Ow. I need my mom."

Ben brushed her hair out of her face. "I know. I can call her if you want."

Adrian breathed a sigh a relief. "No. She can't be here anyway."

Ben looked at Adrian sympathetically. "Okay. We could call Amy?"

"Yeah. Call her. Maybe she will help a little."

Ben nodded and left the room to call Amy. Amy answered and said she would be right there.

By the time it was 8:00 in the morning, Amy, Ricky, Grace, Henry, Alice, Mr. Enriquez, Mr. Boykewich, and Betty were in the hospital waiting room. Adrian was finally delivering the baby and Ben was the only one she wanted in the room with her.

"Ms. Lee? Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby girl," the doctor said, placing the little baby girl that was wrapped in a baby pink blanket into Adrian's arms. Ben was sitting besides Adrian, holding her hand the entire time, but released it to allow Adrian to hold her daughter.

Adrian looked down at her daughter, as did Ben.

"She's perfect," Ben said.

Adrian remained speechless. She was just looking at her daughter's big, brown eyes. Adrian's eyes started to tear up. "Get my dad," Adrian said quietly, yet loud enough that Ben could hear her.

"Mr. Enriquez? Adrian wants to see you."

He nodded then got up and walked into the room.

"Adrian?" her dad said with a grin on his face.

"Hi Dad."

"How are you doing?"

"Tired and a little sore. But, this," she looked down to her baby, "this is the best moment, of my life."

He walked over to her and looked at his granddaughter. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah. Did you call Mom?"

"Yeah, I called her last night. I decided to let you call her and tell her when the baby actually came."

Adrian smiled. "Thanks Dad. Can you get Ben? He hasn't held her yet and I want him to be the second one."

"Yeah. I'll be right back." He left the room, leaving Adrian alone with Mercy.

"Hi, baby. Hi Mercy. I'm your mommy, and I love you," Adrian whispered, kissing her baby on the forehead.

Ben then walked in. Adrian smiled at him and placed Mercy into his arms.

Ben was hesitant but once he was holding his daughter, all his fears and worries went away. He looked down at her and smiled. "She has your eyes."

"Yeah. But she has your mouth."

"Yeah, you're right." He looked down at Mercy, then back up to Adrian. "Here," he said, handing her their daughter, "I'll go get your dad."

"Okay," Adrian said taking her baby back into her arms.

For the next two hours, visitors came in and out to visit Adrian and the baby. Although Adrian was more exhausted than she would have ever imagined, she knew that the last 12 hours would be 12 hours that she would never forget.

****Hope you liked it! Reviews please. :) More to come! **


	11. Chapter 11

***I am so sorry this took a really long time to update but I have been beyond busy with school. I'll try to keep updates more constant once a week maybe? We'll see…but anyway I am going to try to make this chapter long so it kind of makes up for the weeks I haven't updated..hopefully. Anyway, sorry about the wait and enjoy! **

**P.S. Thanks to all the reviewers! **

It has been two weeks since Mercy and Adrian arrived back home. Adrian and Ben haven't even thought about school yet since they are so exhausted. However, Ben did go to work from 2-5 most days.

"Hey Ben," Adrian said to Ben, who was walking in the door.

"Hey," Ben replied before walking over to Adrian and kissing her.

"How was work?" Adrian asked. She was in the middle of cooking dinner and Mercy was in her living room bassinette, laying quietly.

"Good, the shop wasn't too busy today so I got to relax a little bit."

"That's good. " Adrian yawned.

"How was your day?"

"Same as every day. Mercy was really restless today. I couldn't get her to stop crying. It took at least 45 minutes. I tried to get a nap in when she finally slept, but of course that didn't work out."

Ben sighed sympathetically. "If you want to get some sleep tonight, I'll wake up with Mercy."

"No that's okay, you need your sleep too. I think I'll ask my mom to watch her tonight. They put a crib and everything she needs in my room in case we ever stayed there, so they can watch her."

"Okay. I'll call and ask while you finish up dinner."

"Thanks." Adrian smiled at Ben.

Mercy slept through Ben and Adrian's dinner, which they were very thankful for. Ben and Adrian were finishing up the dishes.

"So, have you talked to Amy lately?" Ben asked.

"No. I text her once in a while but I haven't seen her or anything," Adrian replied. "Have you?"

"Yeah. I see her when she gets home from work."

"Oh yeah. I forgot she lived with Ricky now."

"Does that bother you?"

"Why would you think it bothered me?"

"I don't know. Does it?"

"Ben! Of course it doesn't!" Adrian exclaimed, annoyed.

There was a silent pause. "Does it bother you?" Adrian asked angrily.

"No, but I do think it bother you."

Adrian gave Ben a glare and was about to answer when Mercy started crying. Adrian groaned.

"I'll get her," Ben offered.

"No," Adrian interrupted. She walked over to the bassinette and picked up Mercy, attempting to calm her down. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be," Adrian muttered under her breath.

She speed walked over to the door, Ben following her, and opened it to see Ricky standing there. Ricky saw the looks on their faces and said "Am I interrupting something here?"

"Yes," Ben said. Ricky started to turn around but was stopped by Adrian.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Adrian went into the nursery to get a blanket for a now screaming Mercy and went outside the front door with Ricky, leaving it open so Ben wouldn't fuss about it later on.

She wrapped the blanket around Mercy and looked at Ricky.

"Are you two fighting?" Ricky asked.

"If we are, it's none of your business," Adrian responded. She wasn't in the mood to see anybody right now. She was annoyed with Ben and her daughter wouldn't stop crying

"Ok. Well, I just thought I would stop by. I haven't seen you guys and Mercy since she was born, so…"

"So…if you want to come in you can, I guess."

Ricky nodded, then walked into the condo. Ricky was surprised by the mess. There was stuff everywhere, food, clothes, toys, blankets, and more clothes. Adrian noticed this and apologized for the mess. "It's been kind of crazy lately."

"Yeah, I can see that. But, it's nothing new to me. I just always thought you were the type of person who likes to keep things neat. Or at least, I am."

"Look, I'm really not in the mood for this, so just cut to the chase. Why are you here?"

"I told you why. I want to see you guys."

"You see Ben every day."

"But I don't see you or Mercy," Ricky argued.

"Fine. You can stay and talk, just let me get Mercy to sleep. Talk to Ben or something." Adrian walked into the kitchen, Mercy in one hand, making a bottle for her with the other.

Ben walked over and sat on the couch.

"Don't just sit there, go help Adrian," Ricky said to Ben, seeing Adrian struggling in the kitchen.

Ben just sat there before answering with, "She's kind of mad at me right now." Ben looked over to Adrian.

"What did you do?" Ricky asked.

"Nothing. She's exhausted so everything I say bothers her in some way shape or form."

"Not everything will."

"What can I say to her then?" Ben asked, "Like he knows," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. So?"

Ricky sighed. "Go over there, and tell her that you love her."

"Oh like that will work."

Ricky shrugged. "It's worth a try. She loved when I said it to her."

Ben glared at Ricky, about to comment but instead got up and walked over to Adrian.

"Adrian?" Ben said.

Adrian just ignored his presence and went on with making Mercy's bottle.

"Let me help you with that," Ben offered.

Adrian just shook her head. After finishing the bottle, she walked right past Ben and into the nursery.

Ben walked over to Ricky. "Can you go? It's not a good time, clearly."

Ricky nodded and left.

Ben walked into the nursery to see Adrian sitting with Mercy in the rocking chair feeding her the bottle. Adrian's eyes were tearing up and she was staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," Ben said sitting in the chair next to her, "I'm really sorry Adrian. I don't know what I was thinking when I said that. I have a lot on my mind I guess."

Adrian looked at Ben, causing Ben to look at the floor because he hated to see Adrian upset like that.

Adrian nodded.

"I love you Adrian, you know that," Ben said.

Adrian nodded once again and quietly said "I love you too Ben. I'm sorry I got so mad. I'm exhausted and I just really hate how you bring up Ricky so much. I don't love him, and I never really did. We're just friends, ok?"

"I know that. And if I didn't, then I sure do now. "

Adrian forced a smile, even though she had tears streaming down her face. Since her hands were full, Ben got up and wiped her tears for her.

"Thanks. What time is my mom picking up Mercy?" Adrian asked.

"She should be here in about an hour."

"Okay. It will be nice to finally get some sleep."

"Yeah, it will. I think we need to spend some time together, just the two of us. I miss that."

"Yeah, I know. I miss it too. Is Ricky still here?"

"No, he left. I think we should have the three of them over once things get settled here."

"That would be nice. But that might not be for quite a while. But, Amy offered to come help out tomorrow since there is no school, so maybe they could all come?"

"Yeah, that will be fun. That's really nice of Amy."

"Yeah. But I guess it's mainly because she remembers how hard it is."

"I guess."

Mercy finally fell back asleep so Adrian went and put her in her crib.

"Let's go in the other room so she doesn't wake up," Adrian suggested.

Ben nodded and they walked out of the room. They sat down on the couch.

"So, you said you had a lot on your mind? Like what?" Adrian asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Just stuff with my dad."

"Stuff like? Now that I think about it, we haven't talked to him for over a week."

"Yeah. Um, he and Betty are getting divorced."

"Oh my God Ben. I'm so sorry. Do you know why?"

"Um, it just wasn't working out. And I think he loves someone else."

"Who?"

"Camille."

"Oh. She doesn't like me, does she?"

"I don't know."

"I'll take that as a no."

"I don't think it's that she doesn't like you, I think-"

"She doesn't like the fact that I had your baby," Adrian interrupted.

"Yeah. But, if she's marrying my dad, she will have to learn to like you."

"Ben, don't be ridiculous. I have nothing to do with her marrying your dad."

"Yeah, well. If she hates you, then she can't see Mercy."

Adrian laughed, shaking her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Adrian smirked. "Do you remember the night of your dad and Betty's wedding?"

"How could I forget. It's the days that you told me you were pregnant. At that time, it was the best and worst day of my life. But, now, it's the fourth best day in my life."

"Fourth?" Adrian laughed.

"Yep. The best day was the day that Mercy was born. The second best was our wedding day. And the third best day was the day you decided on keeping the baby."

Adrian smiled.

"The first two were the best days in the moment and now and the third and fourth best were the scariest in the moment and best as of right now."

"Yeah. That was a pretty scary day. Both of them. For both of us."

"I'll say."

The doorbell rang. "I thought you said she wouldn't be here for an hour," Adrian said, getting up to answer the door.

Ben shrugged.

Adrian opened the door.

"Hi, Adrian."

"Hi, Mom. Thanks for taking her tonight. Ben and I haven't gotten more than 4 hours of sleep for two weeks."

"It's not a problem. Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah. I'll go get her. Ben can you get her bag?"

"Yeah," Ben said.

Adrian came back out with Mercy wrapped in a blanket. She walked out and buckled her into her mother's car and Ben put the bag next to the car seat.

"Thanks again Mom. Good luck," Adrian teased.

Cindy smiled then waved as she got into the car.

Adrian and Ben walked back into the condo. "So, what should we do first?" Ben asked.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep," Adrian said.

Ben laughed and they went into their bedroom to finally enjoy a good night's sleep.

***So I hope you guys enjoyed this! I don't have time to proofread it so I apologize if there were errors. Review please. Give me suggestions on drama. I'm stuck…Thanks for reading! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there(: SO. I was rereading this story and I realized that I took out the part I wrote when Leo got them a condo and then I said they were living in a condo because I forgot that I took out that part…so I apologize! BUT, they are still living in the condo, just thought I would throw that out there!**

**Thank you for the suggestions by the way! I am going to use some of them(:**

"Thanks for inviting us over for dinner, Adrian," Amy said as Adrian answered the door for Amy, Ricky, and John.

"No problem! It's not like it will be any more hectic than usual," Adrian replied, "come on in!"

John ran inside.

"John!" Ricky yelled to his son. "Sorry about that," he said to Adrian as he stepped in to run after his son, who was running over to Ben and Mercy. Mercy was in her swing in the living room and Ben was sitting next to her gently pushing the swing.

Amy walked in and walked over to them, as did Adrian after closing the door.

"Me hold baby!" John said.

Adrian laughed.

"No, no John. The baby is too little," Amy explained to her son.

"No, it's okay," Adrian said, "As long as he washes his hands and sits down."

"Yay!" John screamed. He ran over and hugged Adrian's legs and grabbed Amy's hand. "Mommy, wash hands!"

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah. It's fine," Adrian said.

Amy was still looking nervous about it.

"It's fine, really!"

"Okay…"

Amy brought John over to the sink to wash his hands and Adrian went to get Mercy out of her swing.

"Are you sure about this?" Ben asked.

"It's fine!" Adrian answered.

Amy sat down John on the couch and sat next to him. Adrian sat on the other side. Amy positioned John's arms in the correct position as Adrian gently lie a giggling Mercy into his arms.

John was so happy that he was holding who he had been calling "baby."

"Mommy, you have baby too?" John asked.

"No, you're my baby, you silly goose!" Amy said.

John laughed and said "No! I'm a big boy!"

John looked back at Mercy and Ricky and Ben walked over to accompany them. Ricky sat down next to Amy and put his arm around her. Amy lay her head on his chest and smiled at John. "He's so cute with her," she whispered to Ricky. He nodded and looked over to John.

"Adrian, I'm going to go start dinner," Ben said.

"Okay I'll be right there," Adrian said. "John, I'm going to take baby back now, okay? So I can help Benny with dinner?"

"No!" John complained.

"You can hold her later, okay?" Adrian tried to reason with him.

John nodded in disappointment. Adrian smiled and lifted Mercy out of John's arms. "Can you take her?" she asked Amy. Amy nodded and took the baby as Adrian rushed into the kitchen to make sure Ben wasn't screwing up dinner.

"Hey Ben. Do you need help?" Adrian asked.

"No, I think I'm okay," Ben said.

Adrian nodded. "If you say so."

Ben shot her a glare. "I'm perfectly capable of making dinner."

Adrian put her hands up and exclaimed, "I never said you weren't!"

"I know," Ben said.

Adrian laughed. "I love you Benny."

"I love you too Adrian."

"If you're okay…"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, then I'm going to feed Mercy and out her to bed."

"Okay."

Adrian took Mercy from Amy and went into the nursery to get Mercy fed and asleep.

"Daddy, I want baby back!" John said.

"No, buddy, baby has to go to sleep," Ricky said.

"No! No! No! I don't want baby go to sleep!" John yelled and he ran into the nursery to see Adrian rocking Mercy in the rocking chair. "Baby?" John asked.

"Shh," Adrian said, "Baby's going to sleep."

John looked extremely disappointed, but went to sit on the floor next to Adrian to look at Mercy.

Amy walked into the nursery. "Sorry about that. Come on John. Leave Adrian and baby alone, okay?"

"He's fine," Adrian said.

"Okay. Thanks. Sorry about this," Amy apologized.

"It's not a problem. It's actually kind of cute."

Amy smiled before leaving the room.

By the time Ricky, Amy, and John left, it was 8:00 and Mercy was crying once again. "I got her," Adrian said.

"Okay, I'll go start the dishes," Ben said.

"Thanks."

Adrian went into the nursery and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. They probably forgot something," Ben said.

He answered the door to see a handsome, Latino boy at the door.

"Um, who are you?" Ben asked.

"Sorry, I must have the wrong address I apologize," the Latino said.

"Who is it?" Adrian asked, walking out of the nursery with Mercy in her arms.

She walked closer to the door, and when she saw who it was, froze dead in her tracks. "An- An- Antonio?" she stuttered.

Antonio nodded. "Adrian. You look great."

"Sorry to interrupt here. But, Adrian, who is this? And how do you two know eachother?" Ben asked, confused.

"Come in. Ben, come in the nursery, I'll explain."

Antonio came in and sat on the couch as Adrian and Ben disappeared into the nursery.

_She is 18, right? _ Antonio thought to himself as he watched the couple go into the nursery with an infant.

"Who is that guy?" Ben asked.

"Ben, relax. That's Antonio. He used to be my best friend until-" Adrian froze, unsure of how he was alive.

"Before…?"

"He moved away for cancer treatment," Adrian said skeptically. With that, she walked into the living room. "How are you here?" she asked Antonio.

"They came up with a new medicine a few years ago and I cured. They said it was a miracle. And that a feeling of hope within me was what made me last through the treatment."

"Wow. Well, I, um." Adrian didn't know how to tell him that she was married and had a daughter.

"You are 18, right?" Antonio interrupted.

Adrian laughed. "Yeah, I am. My life just took a turn about a year ago."

Ben walked into the room and explained, "She's my wife, and this is our daughter, Mercy."

"Wife?" Antonio exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah," Adrian said, "I got pregnant last year, and this is my daughter and my husband, Ben."

"Okay. Wow. I was not expecting this," Antonio said.

"Well, you're welcome to stay," Adrian said.

"Um. Okay. Adrian, can I talk to you, alone, for a second," Ben said.

"Sure," Adrian answered.

They went into their bedroom.

"I'm not sure I want this guy to stay."

"Ben, he's fine. I've known him for a really long time. He was my first love."

"Yeah, see. That's why I don't want him sticking around."

"Ben, I'm not going to leave you, if that's what you're scared of."

Ben sighed. "I know, well, I don't know. I just don't think it's a good time to reconnect with him."

Adrian left the room, annoyed.

She sat down on the couch next to Antonio. "So, do you want to hold her?"

"Um, I don't know…" Antonio said.

"Here," Adrian said, putting Mercy into his arms. "I'll be right back."

"Ben!" she yelled, speeding back into the bedroom.

"Adrian, I'm sorry, I just don't think he should stay. I mean, I don't really know him that well."

"Yeah well, I do. He won't spend the night or anything but, I mean maybe we could watch a movie or something?"

"I don't know. I mean, you used to be in love with him, so what if-"

"You don't have a problem with me talking to Ricky. I used to be in love with him."

"Good point. I always thought you were smarter than me."

Adrian smirked. "Let's go. You guys should get to know each other. He's a really nice guy."

"Okay, fine."

They went back out and Adrian got Mercy back from him and sat on the other couch next to Ben. Ben wrapped his arm around her and Adrian rolled her eyes.

"Ben, why don't you finish up the dishes and we can watch a movie."

"Okay," he said, getting up and going back into the kitchen.

He started doing the dishes while listening to what Antonio was saying to Adrian:

"I've really missed you. And I'm pretty sure you've missed me. So, I was wondering, do you want to go to dinner or something? Catch up on _all _these miserable years?" Antonio said, seductively.

_I knew it. She better not say yes, _Ben thought.

"Antonio, I," Adrian said.

****haha! I'm going to end it there because it seemed like a nice place to end it to leave you wanting more. I know you all want to know her answer (;**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT KEEPS ME WRITING! (: buh-bye! ~**


	13. Chapter 13

****hey (: so I got a really good idea for the chapter but I can't leave the last chapter where I left it so I am just going to hope I still remember the idea when I am doing the next chapter…**

**Anyway I really appreciate the reviews so keep them coming! Love you all (: ENJOY.**

"Antonio, I," Adrian sighed, "I can't. It's just really not a good time."

Antonio looked disappointed, however Ben was ecstatic. He was sure that Adrian was going to say yes to reconnecting with her first love, but was extremely relieved that she said no.

"It's as good a time as any," said Antonio.

"No. It's really not. I just got married to Ben and I would hate to threaten our relationship. And I _just_ had a baby. It's been really hectic lately and I am exhausted if you couldn't tell. And I have to find a way to go back to school next week or else I can't graduate in time. I really…it just is a bad time. But you're welcome to stay and talk for a little while."

Antonio nodded. "I understand. If it's okay with your husband over there, I would like to stay and talk with you guys. I have really missed you Adrian."

"And I wish I could say the same about you, Antonio. But lately, all I could think about was Ben and my baby. Nobody else. I got over you within two years because I knew that it would be too hard for me to continue thinking about you."

"Well despite how much that hurts me. I understand. You seem like you have settled down with a family already so, I apologize if I am intruding. However, I do want to spend some time with you."

"Yeah. That's fine. I said that already. You can stay here for a while and talk but I can't guarantee that I will be able to give you my undivided attention."

"Okay. Just seeing you is enough for me."

Adrian smiled then called out to Ben, "Are you almost done with the dishes?"

"Yeah. Just a minute. I'll be right over," Ben answered.

"So," Adrian said to Antonio, "You can make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks."

"Okay, all done," Ben said, walking over and sitting down next to Adrian.

"So, Ben," Antonio said, "I would love to get to know the man who stole my Adrian's heart."

Ben glared at him before answering, "And _I _would love to get to know you, too, Antonio, the guy that ruined _my_ Adrian's heart."

"Guys, stop," Adrian protested. "I have enough to think about already without you two fighting over me. Ben, he didn't ruin my heart, his cancer did. And Antonio, just shut up about my husband and if not then go ahead and leave now."

"Sorry," Ben and Antonio muttered simultaneously. They continued glaring at each other as Mercy began to cry.

"I'll get her," Ben said, trying desperately to get out of the situation.

"No, no. I'm going to go get her. You two, you guys can stay here and talk," Adrian said with a smirk before getting up and going into the nursery to calm down her daughter.

Ben groaned. "So, if I have to sit in a room with you, we might as well talk."

"Okay," exclaimed Antonio, annoyed, "then talk. What did you do to Adrian?"

"What did _I _do to Adrian? What about what you did Mr. Don't-Contact-Me-I'm-Gonna-Die."

"Oh shut the hell up! It was for the best."

"For the best in what way, huh? Explain that to me because I don't seem to understand!"

"What if she sent me a letter then I never replied. She would know I was dead! How is that better for her than just not keeping in contact?" Antonio and Ben were screaming at each other at this point.

"You could have told her you were getting better! Or that you were better? Instead of showing up at her house where she lives with her husband and daughter. Come on! Aren't you smarter than that?"

"Okay I did _not _know she was married and had a _kid._ And who was the one that did this to her exactly?"

"Did what?" Ben asked.

"Got her _pregnant!" _ Antonio screamed.

"You know what! You don't know anything okay? You can't just walk in here and blame over people for supposedly ruining her life when Adrian tells me that she has never been this happy in her _entire_ life! You hear that? Her entire life. Happier than when she was a kid, and certainly much happier than when she was with _you._"

"And why does Adrian tell you that, huh? So you'll love her? Because if I know Adrian-"

"You don't know Adrian! That is exactly what I am trying to tell you! Sure, you were her best friend when you were kids. _Kids._ She's changed! And now she is a completely different person I guarantee it. So. Shut. Up." Antonio was making Ben furious and Ben felt like beating him up.

"Hey!" Adrian screamed leaving the nursery with Mercy in the arm. "Please! Keep it down I'm trying to get Mercy to sleep and you are _not_ helping. Antonio, I think you should go. You have obviously changed. And not for the better. And you know what? Ben is right. You don't know me. Accusing Ben of ruining my life? Yeah, right. I have never been this happy and the only reason I am this happy is because of him. Because of Ben." Adrian was trying to fight back her tears, but she couldn't hold them back any longer. "and I really just can't deal with you right now, okay? Please. Just go back to wherever you came from and never come back here again. You completely disrupted my daughter's sleep and now, thanks to you, I am going to be up all night. So thanks. A lot."

"There is no way in hell you are going to make me leave this place. You are not the boss of me."

"You know what Antonio? No. I'm not the boss of you. But if I really need to, I will call my dad."

"Your _dad_? You don't even know him! What good will he do for you?"

"Here is just one more example that you don't know me. My dad is married to my mom now and he is a district attorney and if you don't leave right now, my dad will have to come into the picture. So go. Now."

Antonio realized that Adrian wasn't messing around anymore but wasn't about to give up on this so easily. "Fine. Call your dad. I'm not going anywhere. Not until I talk to you."

"Don't you get it? I don't care about you anymore! Especially not now. You're an ass. Get out of my house." Adrian was crying, so Ben went over to comfort her by rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head.

"I told you. I'm. Not. Going."

Adrian gave Mercy to Ben and went to call her dad.

"Hi Adrian! How are you?" Adrian's dad said.

"Dad?" Adrian said.

"Adrian? Are you okay? What's wrong? What did Ben do?"

"Nothing," Adrian sniffled, "Dad, Antonio is back."

"Your friend that had cancer?"

"Yeah. Dad, he's awful. He somehow found the condo and all he's done is yell at us and I don't know if you can hear but Mercy is now screaming too. I told him to leave but he won't."

Adrian's dad sighed on the other line. "Okay. I'll take care of it. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks Dad," Adrian said, still crying of frustration.

"My dad is coming," Adrian said to Ben.

"Okay."

"Antonio," Adrian said, "if you want to spare yourself the trouble, I would leave. Right now."

"I said it once, I'll say it again. I'm not scared of your dad."

"Fine then," Adrian started crying more. "Then stay. My dad will be here soon and you will regret every word you have said to me. Ben, can we talk in the nursery?"

Ben nodded then walked into the nursery with Mercy over his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked, wrapping his free arm around Adrian, kissing her.

Adrian shook her head no as she leaned into Ben's side, crying into it.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later," Adrian mumbled into Ben's side.

_Thank God Mercy isn't crying anymore, _Ben thought.

"It's okay," Ben said, trying to comfort his wife, "I'll all be okay."

"No it won't!" Adrian protested, pulling away from Ben, tears strolling down her face. "Ben, he used to be my b-best friend. Why did he have to change like this? Now I don't think I can ever see him again after t-today. I really," Adrian sighed, "I really don't."

Ben nodded. He put Mercy into her crib and hugged Adrian. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. It must be awful for you to see him like this."

Adrian nodded, crying into Ben's shoulder while Ben stroked her hair and tried to comfort her.

Antonio walked into the nursery. "Oh isn't that sweet," he teased.

Adrian and Ben released each other and glared at Antonio.

"The oh so sweet Ben comforting the happy-as-ever Adrian."

"Stop it. You clearly have upset her enough," Ben said, referring to the tears in Adrian's eyes.

Adrian's dad knocked on the door. "I'll get it," muttered Adrian.

She walked past Antonio and over to the door, opening it.

"Dad," Adrian said. He sighed and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay Adrian. I'll get rid of him," her dad said to her through her hair.

He released his daughter. "Where is he?"

Adrian led her father into the nursery and immediately went to Ben.

"You need to leave. Now."

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" Antonio said, slightly scared of Adrian's dad.

Adrian's dad just stared at him, intimidating Antonio.

After a minute of silence and being glared at by three people, he gave in and stormed out of the condo.

"Thanks Dad," Adrian said, hugging her dad. "Goodnight. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Not a problem. Just call if he ever comes by again."

Adrian nodded and her dad left the condo.

"What a night," Adrian said.

"I'll say," Ben answered.

Adrian laughed and she and Ben went to bed.

****Thanks for reading! Sorry to those of you who wanted Antonio to cause drama with Adrian and Ben but I liked writing this better. So I apologize but I thought this was kind of fun to write (: And guess what? I forgot my idea. So, let's hope I think of it again! Please REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**hey there (: So, of course, I completely forgot my idea from last time I updated. So, if you have any suggestions, I would love to read them. So for right now, I'm going to take yet another one of BlackStreak1's ideas. I hope you like it!**

"I can't believe Mercy is already three months old," Ben said as he and Adrian watched Mercy sleep in her crib.

"Me too. Time goes by so fast," Adrian replied.

"Yeah, it does. Hey, have you talked to your parents lately?"

"No. Actually, now that you mentioned it, they haven't stopped by or called in two weeks."

"Should we call?"

"Yeah. I'll call and invite them over for dinner or something."

"Okay. Should I call my dad and Camille too?"

"Sure."

They left the room and Adrian dialed her parent's house phone.

"Hello?" Adrian's mother said.

"Hi, mom. How are you?"

"Hi Adrian. I've been okay. Sorry we haven't called in a while. We've been busy."

"_You've _been busy?"

Adrian's mother laughed.

"Mom, are you okay? You don't sound like yourself."

"Yeah. I'm fine," Adrian's mother said quickly.

Adrian didn't believe her. "Are you sure? You sound…different."

"It's probably just the connection."

"Okay… Anyway, Ben and I just wanted to invite you and Dad over to have dinner with us tonight. Ben is inviting his dad and Camille too."

"Yeah. That sounds fun. We'll be there. What time should we come?"

"Um, how about 6?"

"Sounds good. See you later, Adrian. Love you."

"Love you too," Adrian said before hanging up.

"So we're going to Adrian's for dinner?" Rueben asked.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Cindy answered.

"Perfect."

Cindy nodded.

"We have to tell her Cindy."

"I know, I know. But, I don't know how well she's going to take the news."

"She deserves to know. We can't just avoid her for the next nine months."

"I know. It's just…. I don't know how she will take it. She might be really angry."

"Cindy if you don't want to tell her, I will."

"No it's okay. I'll tell her. Let's get there early so we can tell them before Leo and Camille get there."

Rueben sighed. "Okay."

"My dad and Camille can come," Ben said.

"Okay. So can my parents."

"That's good."

"I think something's up with them but I don't know what it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I was talking to my mom and she just sounded. Off."

"What do you think is wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe they will tell us tonight. Something is obviously wrong. Or maybe not wrong but… Anyway, they wouldn't just not call for two weeks without a reason other than being busy."

"That was their excuse?" Ben said, laughing.

Adrian laughed. "Yeah."

"Hi mom," Adrian said answering the door, "You're early."

"Hi Adrian I've missed you," Cindy replied, hugging Adrian.

"Hi dad," Adrian said.

"Hi Adrian. Where's my little princess?" he asked.

"Ben is putting her in her swing. Come on in. Sorry it's kind of a mess."

Adrian's parents walked over to Mercy's swing and sat next to it.

"She's getting so big," Rueben said to Ben.

"Isn't she?" Ben answered. He got up and went to Adrian.

"Do you want to ask what's going on? Or wait." Ben asked Adrian.

"I'll ask now. Mom? Can you come here?" Adrian called to her mother.

Cindy nodded and walked over to Ben and Adrian in the kitchen. "What's up?" she asked.

"Mom. Be honest with me, please. What's going on with you and Dad?" Adrian asked. "And don't make up some dumb excuse. Tell me the truth."

Cindy sighed. "I guess you would find out sooner or later," she said, making eye contact with Rueben.

Adrian stood there, waiting for an answer.

"Adrian, I. I'm pregnant."

Adrian's eyes widened in shock, as did Ben's.

"I don't know how it happened."

"Probably the same way it happened to me," Adrian mumbled.

"I'll let the two of you talk," Ben said, dismissing himself to go talk to his father-in-law.

"How could this be possible?" Adrian asked.

"I'm only 36 Adrian and it wasn't planned. If it were, we would have consulted you before we did this. I am so sorry if this upsets you in any way."

"Mom, I'm just shocked. The only way I could be upset about this is that you probably will completely forget about me and I can only think about how much better of a life he or she will have than I did."

Cindy looked at her daughter with sorrow in her eyes. "Adrian, I won't forget about you, I promise. And yes this baby will have a better lif, I'm not going to lie to you. But, Adrian, I don't want you resenting me or your younger sibling. You're going to be a big sister. That's a big responsibility and I hope you are ready to take on such a big responsibility."

"Mom. I have a daughter. I think she will always be more of a responsibility than a little brother or sister."

Cindy let out a chuckle. "Yeah. So you aren't angry?"

"Of course I'm not angry. I'm just surprised, that's all."

Cindy smiled. "Let's go back to the others."

Adrian nodded and they walked back to the husbands and baby.

"Wow, congratulations!" Leo said to Cindy upon hearing the news of her pregnancy.

"Yeah, that's great!" Camille replied. She had finally learned to accept Adrian and they are now getting along quite well, which everybody was very happy about.

"Thank you guys. I'm just worried about Adrian. I don't know how she is going to handle it. I mean, she knows, but, I'm still worried."

"And that's understandable. But, even if she does resent you and the baby for a little while, it will eventually pass and she will be happy about it."

"I hope so," Cindy said.

"Let's go back inside. Dinner should be almost ready," Rueben suggested.

Leo, Camille, and Cindy nodded, following Rueben back into the condo.

"Hey guys, dinner is almost ready. Just ten more minutes," Adrian said stirring the pasta sauce as Ben put together a salad.

"Looks good," Cindy commented, looking over Adrian's shoulder.

"Thanks," Adrian replied monotonously.

Just then, Mercy started crying.

"Mom, can you finish this, I'm going to put Mercy down for a nap."

"Sure, honey."

Adrian left the kitchen as she asked Ben to grab a bottle from the top shelf of the fridge.

Ben nodded and Adrian grabbed Mercy from her swing and went into the nursery, Ben following close behind.

Adrian sat in the rocking chair and bounced Mercy to try and get her to stop crying to no avail.

"Here." Ben said, handing Adrian the bottle and sitting in the rocking chair next to her.

"Thanks," Adrian said. She tried to get Mercy to drink her bottle, but Mercy was being restless and kept crying and turning her head to the side whenever Adrian tried to put the bottle in her mouth.

"Come on baby. Please drink your bottle. Mommy's not in the mood. Please stop crying," Adrian pleaded to Mercy.

Mercy answered by crying even louder, making Adrian throw her head back and groan.

"Ben you try. I'm exhausted and I can't do this anymore," Adrian said, on the verge of breaking down from being so overwhelmed.

Ben nodded and took and screaming Mercy from Adrian's arms, along with the blanket and bottle. He looked over to Adrian and sighed. He hated seeing her like this, but understood how she felt. She had been overwhelmed before but now that she had gone back to school she had been even more stressed out. Yet, he had no idea how to help her.

Ben couldn't get Mercy to stop crying either, making Adrian stress even more, breaking down to tears. "Ben I can't do this anymore. I just can't. I'm so tired and stressed out all the time. My grades in school are dropping lower than they have ever been and I'm overwhelmed. I just can't do this it's too much," Adrian said, tears running down her face.

Ben was stuck with a crying Mercy already, now he had to make Adrian feel better. "It's okay Adrian, you're an amazing mother. And I know it's hard juggling raising Mercy and school but you can do it. I know you can. You're a strong young women and I am so proud of all that you have done."

"No Ben. You don't understand. This is too much. I can't handle all of this responsibility! And now I have to be responsible for a little brother or sister. I just. I feel like I can't do anything anymore. I feel like my life is out of my control and that it's being run by fate."

"I know Adrian, I know," Ben said, now trying to make her feel better by rubbing her back and stroking her hair since his little pep talk didn't seem to do anything.

Cindy heard all of the commotion coming from the nursery and decided to see what was going on. She walked into the nursery and saw Adrian sobbing, along with Mercy.

"Adrian? Ben is she okay?" Cindy asked.

"She's a little overwhelmed. She'll be fine. Can you try to get Mercy to drink her milk and go to sleep?" Ben asked, handing Mercy to Cindy.

"Sure. Do you want me to talk to Adrian?"

"I've got it. You can just get Mercy to bed."

Cindy nodded. She hated to see her maybe only daughter so upset, and began to think it was her fault. She walked out of the room and went to go feed Mercy on the living room couch.

"What's going on in there?" Rueben asked Cindy as she sat on the couch.

"Adrian is crying," Cindy answered.

"Is she okay?" Rueben asked, worried.

Cindy shrugged. "I don't know what's wrong she didn't say anything. Ben had to answer for her."

"Shh. Adrian it's fine. Everything will be fine. You'll figure out how to handle it. I promise."

"No I won't," Adrian argued, still crying, "Everything won't be fine. I won't be fine. I can't handle all this pressure and you and I both know it!"

"Yes you can, Adrian. I know you can. You want to know how I know? Because you're strong. And you can get through anything if you really want to."

"I want to! But I can't! I just can't! I'm exhausted. I haven't gotten more than four hours of sleep in months. Yet I go to school eight hours a day and then come home and take care of the baby and do homework until midnight. I can't handle all of this!"

"Adrian listen to me. You can do it. Ok? I _know_ you can do it. So don't start thinking that you can't. I know it's hard. I know it's tiring. But Adrian, it will get easier, it will. And I hate seeing you like this."

Adrian looked at Ben and forced a tiny smile. She slowly stopped crying and wiped her tears with her index fingers. "Thanks Ben. But, I don't know if I can do it."

"You can."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just can. I know you can do it," Ben said, standing up.

Adrian stood up the hugged Ben.

Rueben walked in as they were hugging. "Adrian? You okay?" he asked.

Adrian released Ben and turned to her father as she wiped the remaining tears from her face. She nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. I guess."

Rueben walked over to her. "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. Is dinner ready?" Adrian said, trying to get out of having to explain to her father.

Rueben nodded. "Yeah. Let's go eat."

"Okay. We'll be right there."

Rueben said okay and left Adrian and Ben to themselves.

"You okay now?" Ben asked.

Adrian nodded. "Let's go eat."

"Okay," Ben said, taking Adrian's hand and walking out of the nursery.

Leo walked over to Adrian. "Are you okay Adrian?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Leo knew she wasn't but just nodded and went back to setting the table.

Cindy got up with a now sleeping Mercy. "She's asleep. She didn't finish her bottle, but, she's asleep. I'll go put her in her crib."

"Thanks Mom," Adrian said, "You have no idea how much I appreciated that."

Ben looked down to Adrian and held her tighter, making her smile. She looked up at him and they kissed passionately. "Let's go eat dinner," Ben whispered in Adrian's ear.

"Give me a sec," Adrian said, "I'm going to talk to my mom for a minute."

"Okay."

Adrian walked into the nursery to see Cindy staring down at her granddaughter.

"Mom?" Adrian said quietly to make sure she doesn't wake up Mercy.

"Adrian. Are you okay now?" Cindy asked.

Adrian nodded and walked over to the crib and looked down at her daughter.

"She's really cute," Cindy said.

"Yeah," Adrian answered.

"So, what were you so upset about? Was it because I'm pregnant?"

Adrian cringed at the thought of her mother actually being pregnant. "No, it's just that I'm overwhelmed and stressed out. I don't really want o talk about it anymore."

"Okay, sweetie. If you ever need to talk, you can talk to me. I know how you feel, you know."

"Yeah, I know Mom. And thanks."

"Anytime, Adrian. Let's go eat?"

"Yeah. I'm starving."

Cindy laughed and she and Adrian joined the rest of them for dinner. As they were walking out, Mercy began to cry.

Adrian groaned. "Not again."

***So, I know this wasn't that great a chapter but it was my longest so far. Anyway, please please please leave suggestions. I'm beyond stuck. And please review this chapter. I already know not much happened but it was basically a way to show how Adrian felt about everything and to introduce Cindy's pregnancy (thank you for that suggestion BlackStreak1). REVIEW :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Thank you to those who reviewed! Enjoy this chapter!**

Today's the day. The day she finally gets complete freedom. The day she has been waiting and waiting for for quite some time now. Adrian's 18th birthday.

"Good morning!" Ben said as Adrian groggily strolled into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Adrian replied with a yawn.

"I made you breakfast. Happy birthday!"

"Awh. Thank you Benny," Adrian responded, giving her husband a kiss. She walked over to the counter and sat down on the shiny black stools, awaiting her breakfast.

"So. How does it feel to be 18?"

"Honestly, not as different as I thought."

"Grace is coming by around 11. She said she wants to take you out on a girl's day."

"That's nice of her. You sure you'll be okay with Mercy alone?" Adrian asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'll take care of Mercy. You just go out with Grace and don't worry about a thing. I've got it. Really."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Not a problem. She's my daughter too," Ben said giving Adrian her plate containing scrambled eggs with cheese, French toast, and breakfast potatoes. To drink: a smoothie.

Adrian laughed before thanking her husband for an amazing meal.

"Then when you come back, I have a little something special planned for us myself," Ben said mischievously.

"Oh yeah?" Adrian said. "And what would that be?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Ben said with a grin.

"You know I hate waiting!"

"Yes, I know. But I would hate to spoil the surprise."

"Fine. Thanks again for breakfast. I'm going to go get ready. Listen for Mercy," Adrian exclaimed.

"Okay," Ben replied.

"Hi Grace! Come on in," Ben exclaimed, answering the door.

"Hey Ben! How have you been? Where's Mercy?" Grace asked.

"I've been pretty good. Adrian is with her in the nursery. You're welcome to go in if you want. Mercy just woke up from a nap so she should be in a pretty good mood."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Yup."

Grace walked into the nursery to see Adrian finishing changing a giggling Mercy's diaper.

"Hi Adrian! Happy eighteenth birthday!" Grace said.

"Hey Grace. Thanks!" Adrian picked up Mercy from her changing table and walked over to give Grace a hug with her free hand.

"How are you?" Grace asked.

"I'm doing good. This little one has been keeping me up at night. But other than that, I'm doing good."

"Still?" Grace asked, "How old is she?"

"She'll be ten weeks old in two days."

"Wow. She's adorable."

"Yeah. When she's not crying," Adrian said with sarcasm in her voice.

Grace laughed. "Yeah I guess."

"So, should we head out?" Adrian asked.

"Sure! I have a fun day planned for us."

"Can't wait. Let's go."

Adrian and Grace exited the nursery and Adrian gave the baby to Ben. "Call me if you need anything or if you think something's wrong," Adrian said, nervous to leave Mercy alone with Ben.

"Don't worry, Adrian. Enjoy your day. Mercy will be fine with me. Won't you Mercy?"

Mercy responded with more giggles.

Adrian smiled at this. "Okay. Bye Ben." She gave Ben a quick kiss. "And bye-bye honey," she said in a baby voice, tickling Mercy's tummy. Mercy laughed a little louder at this.

With that, Adrian and Grace were out the door and in Grace's car.

"Where are we going?" Adrian asked.

"Well, first, we are going to get mani-pedis. Then, we will go get lunch at California Pizza Kitchen. Then, shopping!" Grace said, very excited.

"Sounds fun. Thanks!" Adrian thanked her friend for the amazing, relaxing day planned just for her.

After they got their mani-pedis, they went to go eat lunch.

When they were waiting for their food, they started talking.

"So, how's your love life going?" Adrian jokingly asked Grace.

"Well, if you must know, Jack and I got back together!" she exclaimed happily.

"Wow! That's great! Have you two..you know?" Adrian asked.

Grace Laughed. Classic Adrian. "Yes," she stated proudly, "we have. A couple weeks ago."

Adrian nodded. "Be careful," she warned.

"We will. Don't worry. After seeing what you, Ben, Amy, and Ricky went through, you don't have to worry about me and Jack."

"Well I didn't think it would happen to me either. So, it could happen. Just…be careful. Please, be very careful."

"I will."

Adrian looked at Grace.

"I promise," Grace said, putting her hand to her heart.

"Okay. I just would hate to see you have to go through this."

"Yeah. I hope I don't have to. But at least I know that it isn't the worst thing that could happen. And there are ways to get past it."

"Yeah. That's a good way of looking at it."

Grace smiled. "But I know how much you love Mercy. So you obviously don't regret anything."

"Yeah. I definitely don't regret keeping her. I can't imagine my life without her. I never knew that it could be possible to love someone this much when you've only known her for a little while."

"I know. I can't wait to experience that someday. Someday far, far away from now."

Adrian laughed and the two continued talking about their future for the rest of lunch.

Adrian returned home with about five bags of clothes and a big smile on her face.

"Well it sure looks like you've had fun," Ben said when Adrian walked in the door.

Adrian put the bags down and took off her shoes. "I did. It was really fun. Where's Mercy?"

"She is sleeping. My dad should be here to pick her up any minute now."

"Wait what?"

"My dad and Betty have been wanting to spend time alone with her. I figured today was a good day for that so we could do something special for your birthday."

"Oh ok. I guess that's okay. What are we doing for my birthday then?"

"You shall see," Ben said with a grin on his face.

Adrian groaned then went into the nursery to see Mercy.

There was a knock on the door. Ben answered it. "Hi Dad. Come on in," he said.

"Hello Ben. How are you?" Leo said to his son, stepping into the condo.

"I'm doing good. How about you?"

"I'm doing pretty good myself. Where's the little munchkin?"

"Adrian! My dad is here. Can you bring Mercy out?" Ben called out to Adrian.

"Sure, one sec," Adrian answered.

A few moments later, Adrian came out with Mercy. "Hi, Mr. Boykewich!"

"Hello there, Adrian. Here, let me take the baby."

Adrian placed Mercy into his arms, gave her a light kiss on the forehead, then backed away.

"I'll see you too tomorrow. Have fun and stay out of trouble."

"Okay Dad. See you tomorrow," Ben said.

"Bye!" Adrian replied.

"We've been in the car for over an hour!" Adrian complained, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" Ben said, trying to keep the destination a secret.

"I hate waiting. Please tell me," Adrian pleaded.

"Nope. We will be there in about 30 minutes."

Adrian let out a huff. "Fine."

"Okay. We're here!" Ben said roughly 25 minutes later.

"Where is 'here'?" Adrian asked, "It's pitch black outside! I can't see a thing!"

Ben got out of the car. Walked around to the other side and let Adrian out.

"Now do you know? Listen," Ben said.

Adrian heard the crashing of waves on the beach. She looked up at Ben and smiled. "Now I know," she barely whispered.

Ben took her hand and they walked towards the beach. Once they got to the sand, they took off their shoes and stepped into it. It was nice and cool, so it didn't burn their feet. They walked over to a spot about five feet from the water's edge. Ben took a blanket out of the picnic basket he had been carrying and lay it down on the sand. Adrian and Ben sat down as Ben got out sparkling cider and two champagne glasses. He poured the cider up halfway in each glass and handed one to Adrian. He got out a tray for them to put their drinks on. Then, he got out cake. It had vanilla frosting and on it, pink frosting had written, 'Happy 18th Birthday Adrian!' in block letters. Underneath that, in cursive, was written, 'my angel.' Adrian gasped.

"Oh my God. Ben! It's so beautiful." Adrian's eyes were filling with tears of happiness.

Ben looked into her eyes and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. They hadn't shared one of those in quite a while. "I love you Adrian," he whispered into her ear through her hair, which was blowing in the wind.

Adrian looked up at Ben. "I love you too."

Ben then got out a candle and matches. He put the candle on top of the cake and lit the flame.

"Make a wish," he said to Adrian.

Adrian closed her eyes then blew out the candle.

Ben cut a piece of cake for himself and Adrian and put it on the tray.

Just when Adrian thought there wasn't anything else, he goes digging around in his basket again. He pulls out a little box wrapped in teal wrapping paper with a lavender bow on top.

"Happy birthday honey," he said, handing her the box.

Adrian carefully unwrapped the box. She opened the lid and inside was a necklace. It was two hearts. One of them was an outline, and the other read, 'For My Angel. Happy Birthday. I Love You.'

"Ben," Adrian said, in awe over his generous gift, "you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to. You're my wife. I wanted to get you something special to show you how much you mean to me. You've done so much for me the past few months. You are an amazing mother to Mercy and don't you ever dare think otherwise. I love you Adrian."

Adrian was crying tears of joy. Nobody had ever said anything that kind to her in her entire life. "Thanks you Ben. I love you so much. Words can't even describe it. Thank you for everything."

Adrian and Ben kissed, then Ben wrapped his arm around Adrian and they watched the waves crash against the shore for the rest of the night.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Reviews would be great. Let me know if you like where I'm going with the story! Not much happened in this chapter, but great thanks to BlackStreak1 for his many wonderful ideas. More to come! XoXo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello guys! (: So I realized that I don't really know where the story is in terms of time/age of Mercy/stage in Cindy's pregnancy/anything else time related. So I'm going to tell you guys that very thing right now!**

**It is Saturday June 16. It is the day after Adrian's graduation and Ben's last day of school. Mercy turned 5 months old yesterday (her birthday is January 15) and Cindy is 6 months along in her pregnancy.**

**Okay, now that that's all straightened out…ENJOY!**

"Thank God school is over," Adrian said, plopping down on the couch next to Ben.

"Yeah. Well that's a huge weight lifted off our shoulders," Ben said. "So, have you decided what you're doing about college?"

"Actually. I've given it some thought lately. And I think it would be best if I took this year off. Stayed home with the baby, then next year, you and I can agree on a college to attend. That way, we aren't limited as to where we can go."

"Hm. Good idea. You sure you want to wait?"

"I'm sure. I think it would be too hectic with you in your senior year, my first year of college, and Mercy's still young so this is what's best."

"Okay then it's settled. You will be a stay at home mom for the next year," Ben joked, "You sure you want to do that?"

"Well. Maybe we could get a babysitter and I could get a part-time job. But until I get sick of it, yes, yes I am."

"Alright then. Sounds like a plan."

Adrian nodded. "Hey can we go visit my parents today? I want to see how my mom is doing," Adrian asked.

"Of course! Do you want to go now?"

"It's 9 o'clock at night," Adrian pointed out. "Let's wait until the morning."

"Okay. Whatever you want."

"Who's that?" Adrian asked as somebody was knocking on the door. "Are you expecting someone?"

"No. Are you?"

Adrian shook her head no then opened the door to see Amy standing there in tears, holding John's hand.

"Hey Amy! Come on in! What's wrong?" Adrian said, concerned for her friend.

Amy and John walked in and Adrian closed the door behind them. "Adrian I-" Amy took a deep, short breath in, "Ricky and I got into a fight. He left Adrian," Amy sobbed.

Adrian sighed. She picked up John and carried him over to Ben. "You wanna play with Uncle Benny? Huh John? So I can help your mommy?"

John nodded excitedly and squirmed to be let down. His feet reached the floor and he took Ben's hand and ran him over to the kitchen table to show him his coloring book.

Adrian went back over to Amy. She sat on the couch and motioned for Amy to sit next to her, which she did.

"Amy, what happened?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know. He got a phone call from somebody and he got really upset about it. I tried to find out what was wrong and he just flipped on me and stormed out," Amy managed to say between cries.

"He probably just needs some space. I don't know what the call could be about, but when we were together, he hated it when I tried to get in his business. He probably just needs some time. That's all. He'll come around. Eventually."

"How can you be so sure? He was so angry."

"It's a pretty silly thing to be so mad over. You too will be fine. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Adrian. I don't how but I thought talking to you would make me feel better."

Adrian smiled at her. "Do you and John want to spend the night? It looks like it's about to storm."

"Oh are you sure? Things must be hectic around here with Mercy. She doesn't sleep the whole night yet does she?"

"No but she's getting better. She only wakes up a few times as oppose to 5 or 6 times."

"Okay. Thanks. We'd love to. John really loves is here. He likes you guys."

"He's a cutie pie," Adrian said, looking over to John and Ben. John was scribbling like there was no tomorrow and was so proud of himself.

"Yeah. So is Mercy. She's adorable. So pretty."

"Thanks Amy," Adrian said as Mercy began to cry. Adrian laughed. "I guess she heard her name."

"Yeah, I guess so," Amy responded, following Adrian to the nursery.

Mercy was sitting up in her crib. "Ben! Ben come here!" Adrian said, excited.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"It's the first time she sat up alone!" Adrian replied. She was so happy for her little girl.

"What is it?" Ben said, rushing into the room.

"Ben look! She's sitting up!" Adrian pointed to their daughter.

Ben ran to the other side of the crib. "Oh my God," Ben said. He looked up at Adrian and leaned over the crib containing a crying Mercy to kiss her. They lingered before separating.

"That's amazing," Amy said. "How old is she, 5 months old? John was at least 6 months before he sat."

Adrian nodded and then leaned over the crib to pick up her daughter. "Shh," Adrian said, in attempt to calm Mercy. She began rocking and bouncing her and Mercy started to stop crying.

"Ben Amy and John are going to spend the night. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. Great."

John then came running into the nursery. "It's baby!" he said excitedly.

"Yep John. It's baby," Adrian said, "do you want to hold her?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" John screamed. He ran into the living room and sat on the couch with his arms open, causing the teens to laugh. Adrian put a now happy Mercy into John's arms. He grinned.

"Amy, you should send a picture to Ricky. Show him what he's missing out on," Adrian suggested with a smirk on her face.

"Um..I don't know," Amy said, hesitating and worrying about what Ricky's response would be.

"Go for it chica," Adrian said.

"Well okay," Amy said. She took a picture of John holding Mercy and sent it to Ricky. About 30 seconds later she got a response.

"What did he say?" Adrian asked.

"He said, "Looks like I'm missing a party. I'm sorry Amy. Love you.""

"Well that's good. Told you he would come around," Adrian said, playfully nudging Amy.

Amy smiled at Adrian. "John, do you want to go home or spend the night at Auntie Adrian and Uncle Benny's house?"

"No go home. Stay here!" John said.

Amy laughed. "Okay John."

They five of them then watched _Finding Nemo_ and went to bed.

Amy and John had left by noon and Adrian and Ben were getting Mercy ready to go visit her grandparent's house.

By the time they arrived at Cindy and Rueben's house, Mercy was fast asleep.

They got out of the car and went up to the door and knocked. Cindy answered the door and was surprised to see them there.

"Adrian hi! Hi Ben," Cindy said, letting them in. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought we would stop by and see how you guys are doing? Is there a reason why we shouldn't be here?"

"Well…"Cindy began, but was cut off when an older woman entered the room.

Adrian looked at her mother. "Who is that?" she asked, referring to the lady standing in her former kitchen.

"Um…Adrian. This is my mother. Your…abuela."

Adrian just stood there. In shock. She was looking at the person that had resented her for being there. That would surely resent Mercy. She could feel her eyes tearing up. Not from happiness. From anger. "Mom?" she asked sternly, "Can I talk to you outside?"

Cindy nodded and followed her daughter outside. Ben, whom was carrying Mercy, joined them to avoid any awkward conversations.

"What is she doing here?" Adrian yelled. "Does she think she can just show up here and have me accept her as my grandmother? That I would just forget that she hated me and move on? Does she really think that just because she decides to make an effort to see us that she will be forgiven?"

"Adrian, I know you're upset but please. Just…talk to her. She wants to be more involved in your life."

"No Mom. I am not letting her anywhere near me or my baby. If she resented me wouldn't she resent her? Huh?" Adrian was very upset that her grandmother was there, and was nowhere near forgiving her.

"I'm not saying you have to let her near Mercy. You're her mother, so you decide what's best for her when it comes to that. But I am your mother and I think it would be a good idea for you to reacquaint with your grandmother. She really regrets not getting to know you better when you were little."

"Good. Let her live with the guilt. I am not going in there. I'm sorry Mom. I know this puts a lot of stress on you and you shouldn't be stressed out but no. I will not go back in there. Sorry," she said. "Let's go home Ben," she muttered.

Ben, unsure of what to do, decided to just go along with Adrian. But when he saw Cindy's face once they got in the car, he decided to try and get Adrian to talk to her grandmother.

"Adrian. Maybe your mother's right. Maybe you should at least talk to her."

"No Ben. You wouldn't understand this. I know you mean well here, but let me decide what's best for me."

"Look. I'm not saying you have to be nice to the lady. But, I think the three of us should go back in there and sit on the couch and talk to her. I'll be right next to you just in case. And if she makes one, just one, comment about Mercy, we're out of there and I won't make you talk to her again. But give it a shot please. For your mother. She's very pregnant, and like you said, shouldn't be under a lot of stress."

Adrian groaned before opening the car door, bringing a slight smile to Cindy's face. Adrian walked to the back and got Mercy's seat. She walked right past her mother with Mercy and went into the house. She stopped short when she saw that her grandmother was still standing in the same spot.

Cindy stopped Ben and thanked him before the two entered the house.

"Adrian," said her grandmother, "I'm happy you decided to talk."

"I'm not," Adrian muttered before saying, "Let's go sit in the living room."

Her grandmother nodded and led Adrian and Ben, along with Mercy, into the living room. Adrian and Ben sat on the couch and Adrian put Mercy at her feet and gently rocked the seat with her foot. Her grandmother sat on the chair next to the couch.

"Adrian, I know that you probably aren't too happy to see me, but-" Adrian's grandmother said.

"Yeah. You're right. How do I know that you aren't here to criticize me and my family?"

"You don't know that. But, in my defense, I didn't know you had your own family. What's her name?" she asked, nodding her head at the baby.

Adrian just glared at her so Ben answered, "Mercy. That's Mercy, and I'm Ben, her husband. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Ben. Your daughter is a cutie-pie."

"Thank you." Ben looked at Adrian and gave her a look that said to talk to her.

"Do you um…do you want to hold her?" Adrian said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Adrian's grandmother said.

Adrian barely nodded her head yes before reaching to get her daughter out of her seat. She calmed her down before standing up and putting her into her abuela's arms.

"Hi. Hi Mercy. I am your bis-abuela. Hi."

Adrian stood next to the chair, just in case, but Ben motioned for her to come back over. Adrian was hesitant, but gave in and went to sit with Ben. He wrapped his arm around her and she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Good girl," Ben whispered quietly into Adrian's ear.

Adrian gave Ben a smirk when Mercy began to cry. She stood up and went to get her from her grandmother's arms. "Excuse me," she said as she grabbed the diaper bag and went into the kitchen where she found her mother.

"Thank you Adrian. You have no idea how much this means to me," Cindy said.

"You're welcome. But just because I talked to her today does not mean I ever want to see her again."

"I know that. I'm just happy you tried. Do you want me to take her?" Cindy asked, motioning to Mercy.

"That's okay. Once I get her to calm down I think Ben and I will head out."

"Okay. Whatever you want. You two are welcome to stay for dinner if you'd like."

"Maybe one day after she leaves."

Cindy remained silent.

"Mom? She is leaving, right?"

"She has to stay with us for about a week."

Adrian groaned and went back to the living room. "Ben, we're going."

Ben nodded, picked up the baby's seat, waved goodbye, and joined Adrian in the hallway.

"Sorry. I want to go home," Adrian said.

"Okay. That's fine," Ben said. Then the two left and went back to their condo.

**Bad ending for the chapter, I know. Sorry. As I was writing this I realized nothing was happening so I decided to bring Adrian's grandmother back into the picture. But, I think I'm going to have her move far away because I'm not really feeling the whole story line so look for her to be gone within the next chapter or two. So I'm taking suggestions for more drama as far as the teenagers go. I am not looking for drama in Ben and Adrian's relationship, more within the Grant High gang. You know, Amy, Ricky, Grace, Jack, Grant, Madison, Lauren, Jesse, Ashley, etc…so yeah! Let me know any ideas you have! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! I was reading the reviews and I hadn't thought about Rueben's mother coming…that would have been more interesting but anyway…**

**Can someone please tell me the milestones for babies? Like when they crawl, walk, talk, etc…I really need to know. Thank you! Enjoy!**

Amy and John walked upstairs in the butcher shop after coming back from Adrian and Ben's condo. Amy was about to knock on the door but Ricky already opened it. They both stood speechless, looking at each other. Ricky was the first to break the silence.

"Where were you last night? I came home about an hour after I texted you but you hadn't come back yet," Ricky questioned.

"John and I spent the night at Adrian and Ben's. It was late and Adrian didn't think I should drive back."

"Why would you stay there? Wasn't it just a little crazy? With Mercy being so young and all?"

"Well yeah. But, it was fun! Right John?"

"Yes!" John said enthusiastically.

Amy laughed, then noticed that Ricky was still a little bit angry. "Why are you mad at me?" Amy asked.

"I'm not mad at _you. _I'm mad at someone else entirely."

"Well, who? Is this about the phone call you got last night?"

"Yes, Amy. Why don't you come in and sit down so we can talk about this."

"Okay?"

Amy and John walked into the apartment and hung up their coats on the coat rack. John went to play with his toys and Amy followed Ricky to the couch and the two of them sat down.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Um. I don't really know how to tell you this but," Ricky sighed. "Amy, my dad. He's out of prison."

Amy's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Yeah. The station called to let me know. He paid his time. Now he's just on parole again."

"Well, how did he get back into prison last time?"

"Adrian's dad kept his eye on him and Jack caught him dealing drugs."

"Oh. Well, maybe you could talk to Adrian's dad? He might be able to help you."

"I doubt there's much he could even do. Plus, wouldn't it be a little, I don't know, awkward?"

"How?"

"I don't know. I haven't exactly been all that great a friend to Adrian lately and I know he wanted me to be friends with her so…"

"Ricky this is completely different! Your life and your son's life could be in danger you have to talk to him about it!"

"Don't think of it as our lives are in danger. I'm just worried about what he's going to do to John. And you. And anyone else I have any connection with. What is he finds out about Mercy? He's going after children Amy! To sell them and get money!"

"Well then we should warn them! If their baby is in danger!"

"Let's just find out more about the situation, okay? Before we freak them out."

"Ricky if we're freaked out then they deserve to be too! What if he tries to take her and they don't even have a clue? I would want someone to tell me if they knew a person that could possibly be after John."

"Okay Amy. If you want to warn them, then go ahead and warn them. But I'm not going to. Although, I think I'm going to talk to Mr. Enriquez, even if there's nothing he can do to help."

"Okay. I'm going to give John a bath and get him ready for the day. Maybe Ashley can watch him or something while I go talk to Adrian and Ben."

"Yeah that would be nice of her. I have work off today, so does Ben. So I'm going to go to the grocery store then go to see Adrian's dad."

"Alright. I'll see you later. Be careful."

"Same to you. Watch your back," Ricky said as he walked out the door.

"Hi Mom!" Grace said cheerfully, walking into the kitchen.

"Hi honey! Why are you in such a good mood today?" her mom asked.

"I'm not sure. Why? Is there a reason not to be in a good mood?"

"Well. Ricky's dad got out of prison today."

"Oh no! That's terrible! Will he go back?"

"It doesn't look like it Gracie."

"Oh poor Ricky! I hope he's going to be okay!"

"I'm sure Ricky will be fine. I heard he's trying to get a hold of John and Mercy. He wants to sell them to get money for himself."

"That's terrible! Does Adrian know? She must be so scared I have to go see her."

"Okay Grace go ahead. But call first okay? I don't know if they want people just dropping by there."

"Okay thanks Mom. I'll see you later."

**Sorry guys I have to stop it there because I'm going to get my Christmas tree! And I wanted to get a chapter out today. It's been a while. So yeah I'm sorry it's SO SHORT. But please review about where I should take this and the baby milestones as I mentioned before! Thank you! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys! I'm going to ask this again…someone PLEASE tell me the milestones for babies! Like I said last chapter, I reaaally need to know! Enjoy (:**

"What are we going to do?" Adrian asked Ben, eyes glossed over. Amy had just stopped by to tell them that Ricky's dad was out of prison and that he was going after John and Mercy.

Ben couldn't even get any words out of his mouth. He just stood there, staring at nothing. He was so worried that something was going to happen to his little girl.

Adrian looked up at Ben and stood up. She walked up to him and pulled him in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. They remained there for a moment before getting interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Adrian answered the door to see Grace there, who appeared panicked.

"Oh my God Adrian! Are you okay? I heard about Ricky's dad! That is so awful! Oh my God! Adrian! You must be so scared!" Grace prattled while hugging her best friend.

Adrian typically would have pushed away anyone, for the exception of Ben, that hugged her like that. But she could actually use the comfort of her friend right now. So, she hugged Grace back. "Thanks for coming over Grace. I really appreciate it," Adrian said, releasing her friend.

"Oh it's not a problem! You're my best friend and this is such a tragic thing! What if he gets to you guys?"

"Um Grace. I would rather not think about Mercy getting kidnapped right now, okay?"

"Oh. Okay. So, do you wanna talk?"

"No. Not about this. What happens, happens. And there isn't anything we can do about it. Let's just hangout."

"Okay!"

Adrian smirked, then led Grace into the kitchen.

"Ames? Are you here? I'm home," Ricky called out.

"Yeah, I'm here," Amy replied. She came out of the bedroom to greet Ricky. "That was fast. Did you talk to Adrian's dad?"

"He wasn't home. Her mom said he was going to visit Adrian and Ben. He's calling back when he gets home."

"Oh okay. I guess he should be more concerned about his own granddaughter anyway," Amy said, disappointed.

"Amy. It makes sense don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess. But it is your dad."

"Ames, I'm not related to him. Yeah he cares about us and John but he cares more about his granddaughter that is now in danger."

"Okay. I guess you're right."

"Is John still at your parents house?"

"Yeah I asked if they wanted me to pick him up but they said they wanted to spend some time with him."

"Okay. That was nice of them."

"Yeah. So, that means, you and I are free to do whatever we want."

"Actually Amy. I have some errands to run so I'll be back in a few hours. Sorry."

"Oh. Okay," Amy said frowning. "I'll see you later." She walked up and kissed Ricky on the cheek before returning to the bedroom.

Ricky left and got in his car to head to the Jewelry shop to buy Amy a…

Cindy was at home, pacing the kitchen.

_Oh my God. Poor Adrian. Poor Ben. Poor Amy. Poor Ricky. This must be awful. If it's this bad for Rueben and I what is it like for them? It's gotta be torture. Just pure torture. I hope he doesn't find out who I am and that I'm pregnant. Oh no. What if he does? Okay. I don't know any other way to stop this. Except. He has to go back to jail. Right now. I mean this has to be illegal? In some way! Trying to kidnap his son and his son's ex's kids! _

Cindy was so panicked at these thoughts. She was getting very stressed out and knew she had to calm down for the baby's sake. The only thing she thought would help was to go next door and talk about this with Anne. She must know what she's going through. He grandson is also in danger.

Ricky parked in front of Ben and Adrian's condo. He wanted Ben's help with what he was about to do. He walked up to the door and knocked, just in case Mercy was sleeping.

Adrian opened the door. "Oh. Hi Ricky. Come on in."

Ricky entered the house and closed the door behind him. "Is Ben home? I need him to come somewhere with me."

"Yeah," Adrian answered. "Ben? Come here. Ricky's here for you."

Ben walked out of the nursery. Grace followed him with a giggling Mercy in her arms.

"Oh hi Ricky!" Grace said cheerfully.

"Hi Grace. Hey Ben."

"What's up?" Ben asked.

"Well. I was wondering if you could come to the jeweler with me. It shouldn't take too long."

"Sure thing Ricky," Ben agreed, "for what?"

"Um," Ricky hesitated, "I would rather not say it in front of everyone."

"Come on Ricky," Adrian pleaded, "You know Ben will tell me and I'll tell Grace so just spit it out!"

"Well. Okay. I need Ben to come with me to help me pick out a-an engagement ring. For Amy. I think I'm going to propose to her soon."

Adrian was speechless.

"Congratulations!" Grace exclaimed.

"Yeah man, congrats! I'll come help. I'm assuming you need help with the ring," Ben said.

"Yeah. Thanks Ben," Ricky said.

Adrian, still speechless, turned around and grabbed Mercy from Grace's arms and went into the nursery. Grace followed quickly behind.

"Adrian!" Ben called out. He ran into the nursery as well. Ricky followed as he felt awkward standing at the door alone.

Adrian was rocking in the rocking chair with an angered look on her face. Grace was standing, looking at her, trying to get words out of her.

"Adrian?" Ben questioned. "I'm gonna go, okay? I'll be back soon to talk."

Adrian nodded her head and Ben and Ricky left.

"Are you upset that Ricky is proposing?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. I don't really know why though. I love Ben. I really love him. But, at the same time, I can't stand to think of Ricky being with another girl, let alone marry her."

"Yeah I know. But when you think about it. You have the better man, Adrian. Ben is such a kind, caring, generous person. He is a great dad to Mercy and he loves you. More than Ricky ever did."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I just have to remember that my life is easier. Well, not really easier. But easier is some ways than it was when I was with Ricky. I don't have to worry about Ben cheating on me. Ever."

"Why do you think Adrian got so mad?" Ricky asked.

"You guys sort of dated for almost three years. You never said anything about ever wanting to marry her, or any other women. She probably feels betrayed," Ben answered.

"Yeah I guess. But you're so much better for her than I was. Don't you think she has been an overall better person since she got pregnant with _your_ baby?"

"Yeah you're right. I never want to point it out to her. But, she has finally let the good in her overcome the not so good in her. I'm really proud of her."

"Yeah. In some ways, I am too. I mean when she got pregnant, I was so shocked. It was at that moment when I realized I had really screwed things up with her and I realized that I would never get a chance to fix them. I didn't even find out from her. I was so surprised. And I was so sad. But eventually I took it as a positive thing for me to start working on a relationship with Amy. And look where it got me. I'm happier than I have ever been being with her. But don't tell Adrian I said that."

Ben laughed. "Don't worry I won't."

"Hey, Dad," Adrian said, opening the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi. I just came to check up on you. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I just found out something I'm not too psyched about."

"None of us are," Rueben said, not realizing that it wasn't what Adrian was talking about.

"No Dad. I'm not talking about that. Ricky is proposing to Amy. Ben went with him to get a ring."

"Oh Adrian. I'm so sorry. But aren't you much better off without him? You seem so much happier now that you're with Ben."

Adrian's dad pointed something out to her that she never would have thought about herself. It made her feel a lot better about the whole situation.

"Thanks Dad. You're right. I never realized it until now. But, my life is so much better now than it was two years ago."

"Yeah. Can I come in?" Rueben asked.

Adrian laughed before letting him in so they could talk.

"What do you think about this ring?" Ricky asked, pointing to a green emerald ring on a silver band.

"Um. Amy seems like the type to want a more simple type of ring. Like this one," Ben said, gesturing Ricky to look at a plain, small, diamond ring.

"Wow. That's perfect. She'll love it. Thanks Ben. I thought you would be a big help"

"Not a problem. I wish you two all the best. You're really good together. I never thought I would ever think, let alone say that. But, you two make a great couple. I can't wait for the wedding."

"If she says yes."

"She'll say yes! Don't worry about it. If she loves you, she'll say yes. And she loves you."

"Thanks man. I hope so."

**So how did you guys like the chapter? I know I had a lot of things going on but I wanted to but in a little RAMY for the fans out there (including myself) haha. I bet you can guess how I'm going to leave the next chapter. CLIFFHANGER! Haha. Yes I would dare do that. But maybe not. We'll see. (; **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**~Thank you to all of you that have been reviewing my chapters and subscribing. I love you all!**

**If you are a Glee fan, I might be starting a Glee FanFiction. :D so watch out for that! (:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! So, I am sorry to say that I am really losing interest and motivation for this story. I know I left it in an awful place and this final chapter is not going to resolve that AT ALL. I am really sorry but at the end of this story I will give you some ideas I am thinking about doing stories for. Thanks to all who have read this story. Again, I'm sorry but enjoy this final chapter!**

**-This chapter takes place December 25 when Mercy is almost 3 years old.**

"Mommy! Mommy!" Mercy screamed, running into Ben and Adrian's bedroom. She jumped right on top of Adrian, startling her awake.

"Mommy! Santa came! Santa came!" Mercy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Okay sweetie," Adrian said while lifting her daughter off of her and onto the ground. "Give me a minute to wake up Daddy and we will be right there. Don't open any presents yet though!"

"Okay Mommy!" Mercy ran out of the room and sat in front of the Christmas tree.

"Ben wake up," Adrian said, slightly shaking her husband.

"Mmm," Ben said, barely awake.

"Mercy is up. She saw all the presents. Let's go."

"Okay. Just a sec," Ben mumbled rolling over onto his stomach.

"No no no," Adrian said, "If we don't go now there will be a mess for us to clean up later."

"Alright."

Ben and Adrian walked out into the living room to see Mercy sneakily reaching for a present under the tree.

"Wait!" Adrian and Ben said simultaneously.

Mercy jerked her hand back and looked shocked at her parents. She hopped up and ran over to give Adrian and Ben a big hug. Ben picked her up and swung her around as she giggled.

Once Ben put her down she raced back to the tree and grabbed a present without hesitation. She tore it open and a smile sprawled across her face. "Look Mommy! It's a doll! Now I can have my own baby!"

"Yes, yes you can honey!" Adrian managed to say with Mercy practically choking her as she hugged her.

Ben went over to the tree and pulled out a little box. "This is for you Adrian," Ben said.

"Awh thank you hun." Adrian said before they kissed. She carefully opened the wrapping paper and then lifted up the flap of the box to reveal a white gold ring that had "I love you my angel. –Benny" engraved on the inside.

"Oh my God Ben! I love it; it's beautiful!" Adrian exclaimed before pulling Ben in for a hug.

The gift opening went on for about one hour. Then Adrian and Mercy got ready while Ben fixed up a nice breakfast. It was the best day Adrian and Ben had had in a really long time.

**Not too great an ending. I know. But like I said I really don't want to write this story anymore. SO. Time for brainstorming! I think I might just stick to short one-shots for a while until I get more time to write. For my next one, I think I might do a fight between Amy, Adrian, Ben, and Ricky the first day of summer school after the graduation party. What do you think? I think I'm going to go for it! So keep an eye out for that within the next week or two! Again, thank you all sooo much who have took time to read, review, and subscribe to this fanfic and I hope you read others of mine as well! :) love you all! And Merry Christmahanakwanzadon! Have a happy new year too! 2012 here we come!**


	20. Author's Note

**Hey guys..so I know I stopped this story (and I did, there will not be any more, sorry!) but I just wanted to do a little explanation here…anyway. So, I have been really really super busy lately and until summer gets here (a long wait I know, I can't wait) I am not going to be able to keep up with a story. However, I will do one-shots whenever I have some free time. So, if you haven't checked out the one I did for Ricky and Adrian (Can't Let Go of the Past), then please do! **

**So the purpose of this author's note is to ask what you all would be interested in. If there are no comments I will just do random things but I would like some suggestions. Do you want me to do some that take place in the next season? Or in previous seasons? Off canon all together? Let me know please! And if you have specifics I would love to hear those as well. **

**Thanks guys! And thank you to everyone who has read this particular story..who knows..maybe, come summer, I will continue it. That's doubtful, though (: Please review with suggestions! And look out for the first one-shot within the next 2 weeks (I hope!)**

**Thank you! :D**


End file.
